End of Days
by freeflowing
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru doubts their love in time for a new enemy to wreak havoc. A mysterious boy appears and the Starlights are back. How powerful is this new evil? Could Mamoru save Usagi from it? Could the scouts fight this new evil without Sailor Moon?R
1. Chapter 1

**End of Days**

**-freeflowing-**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS.**

**- Although I am a fan of the series but I don't know that much about ****the characters and japanese customs. So if there are some mistakes, **

**please be gentle. :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 - Aftermath of a battle**

It has been a month after Sailor Moon saved the world from Chaos. For the first time in many weeks, Tokyo is peaceful. It seems that the battle that almost swallowed the city whole was just a nightmare that has come to past. The sailor soldiers along with sailor moon are now living a somewhat normal life. A life that they feel that they deserve after sacrificing their well-being. The five friends are now enjoying their high school life and the fact that there are no enemies lingering. Or so they thought.

Beyond the deep, cold space - a watchful eyes stares at earth and it's people with jealous rage. Chaos was banished from the galaxy by a powerful senshi but after taking over her body, he was very close to getting his revenge until Sailor Moon spoiled his plan. Now he's back where he started, looming around space, alone. He settles in a small, dark planet 230,570 kilometers away from Pluto. He is careful not disturb anything for even a small use of his great power could be sensed by the planet's guardian. For weeks he had been planning his revenge and today, his plan will be executed.

A comet named Tempel 1, that pass into Earth's orbit every 100 years is coming. When it pass, it's powerful prescence in space could block Pluto's senses giving him enough time to penetrate Earth and live among the people. His plan was flawless. And so, as the comet arrives, he used up his remaining energy and clamps into the comet's tail as it heads towards Earth's orbit.

That night, the five friends, along with Mamoru settle themselves in the park to watch the comet pass by. Rei and the other girls sat on a picnic mat while Usagi and Mamoru walked around the park for privacy.

"It's not fair. Why does Usagi gets someone and I don't." Rei complained as she looks at the two loverbirds.

"What about Yuichiro? Are you guys together?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know. He's very unpredictable and he's such a spaz." Rei replied.

"Isn't that what you like about him?" Ami implied.

Rei looked up the night sky and smiled, "Yeah."

"At least you have somebody. Motoki's been really weird lately. It's like he's hiding something...or someone." Minako remarked.

"Mina-chan, maybe he's just nervous around you. You do tend to be quite assertive." Ami observed.

Makoto looks up the night sky and sighed, "I hope one day we'll have what Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san have. A love that will last for eternity." she said with a hopeful tone in her voice.

The girls all agreed to what Makoto said and they gazed upon the night sky, wishing on each star for their prince charming to arrive.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi started as she looks up on her soulmate, "Are you happy?"

"I am always happy when I'm with you, Usako." Mamoru replied, looking lovingly at her.

"But are you really happy?" she asked.

"What's all this about?" he questioned.

Usagi walked up to the railing and rested her arms on it. She gazed upon the reflection of the moon and the night sky on the lake.

"I came across the diary that I kept before I became sailor moon. There was alot of mean things about you there. I hated you then because you would tease me every chance you get. You made my life miserable then. We'd fight and fight..." Usagi lets out a slight laugh as memories of their first meeting flash through her mind.

"Then I became Sailor moon, you were tuxedo mask. You were always there to save me when I was in trouble. I wasn't much of a fighter but you respected me. As sailor moon, I fell in love with Tuxedo mask. I guess I got caught up on the whole knight in shining armour deal. After that, we revealed our identities to each other and got our memories back." She continued.

Mamoru walked right behind her and wrapped his arms around her quivering body. "Is there something bothering you, Usako? Please tell me." he said.

"I guess...I don't know. Everytime I think about those memories, it feels like their not mine. It feels like looking at another person's memories. I feel like those memories were put in us and we have no choice but to believe that they're our memories...memories of the past...the past world...a past love. " she replied. Eventhough she feels the warmth of his body, she could still sense a bit of coldness that she can't explain.

"Usako, I love you even without the memories." Mamoru whispered.

"We died..." she stated. "In the ancient world, because of our love, we died. Soon after that we've cheated death countless of times. How long could our love last before it dies too?"

Mamoru couldn't answer her. The two looked at each other with saddness in their eyes. It's true that in some way, they had no choice in their destinies. It was written for them before they were even born to the new world. The doubt in their love grew everyday after the battle with chaos and they know that one day, they have to make a choice that could either save the world or destroy their future. Without any clear answers for one another, the two just gazed into the night sky and watched the comet pass by. Again, Usagi felt the coldness and she couldn't explain it as the doubt grows in her heart.

Beyond the park, Chaos who has been in the comet slowly slithers himself in the night sky and settled at the opposite side of the lake. He then transforms into a shadow figure. His eyes twinkle with delight for he has heard what is in the lovers' heart...what was in Usagi's heart and he knows how to use it for his advantage.

"Soon, my dear...You'll all meet your death soon." he evily implied and vanished. His plan is starting to take shape. Soon the doubt will be over...soon it will scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Seed of doubt; Mamoru and Usagi breaks up**

"Usagi-chan?" Luna called out. She goes in Usagi's room but she was nowhere in sight. _That's weird, Usagi got up early?_ she thought. Luna shrugs it off and thinks that finally, Usagi is maturing.

Usagi has been up since 6 in the morning. Though she was never a morning person, always getting in trouble for being late all the time, she couldn't shake up the talk she had with Mamoru. It felt like a different Usagi is in her body. _Maybe this is good. Maybe I'm finally growing up. _she thought. She stopped and looked up on the bright sky. She sits on a bench and got one of her school book out. It was still too early to go to school so she decided to catch up on her reading.

"Maybe I am growing up...I'm actually reading a school book." she quietly said to herself. She giggled at herself and sat alone. _I wonder if Mamo-chan is up?_ she thought.

After sitting for awhile and reading an enite chapter of her science book. Usagi decided to head out for school. It was a beautiful day in the city that she didn't bother getting on a bus. As thoughts of doubt started to clear her mind, she went in the Crown cafe to buy something to eat. As she pays for her food she caught a glimpse of Mamoru in the corner booth. She was about to greet him when she suddenly sees the girl he was with. She was beautiful, with her shoulder lenght brown hair and amazing hazel eyes. Mamoru looked like he was mesmerized by her. _He never looked at me like that._ she thought. She hid behind a wall when Mamoru and the girl got up to leave. Usagi followed them and was even more surprised of what happened next. The two stopped just right outside Mamoru's apartment building and kissed.

Usagi felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. She knew something was wrong. She knew from the way he was looking at her to the way he was laughing with her. It was a side of Mamoru that he never showed Usagi. Tears began to stream down her face at the sight of Mamoru and his mystery girl kiss. She didn't know what to do but to slowly sink and cry as Mamoru and the girl went in the building.

Meanwhile, at the outskirt of the city. The outer senshi live out their normal life away from the hustle of the city. Michiru was painting again and this time, she was painting a bright future. Haruka was busy fixing her car. Setsuna is teaching Hotaru her lessons for the day. They were finally happy and at peace. Suddenly, Hotaru drops her pencil and stared blankly on the wall.

"What's wrong Hotaru?" Setsuna asked.

Hotaru did not answer her. She was pale and began to feel tired. She falls on the floor.

"Hotaru!" Setsuna cried.

Michiru and Haruka went in the room and sees a pale Hotaru. Her eyes were blank as though she was in a come.

"Hotaru...Hotaru!" Haruka called out as she picks the child up.

"Haruka-papa..." Hotaru whispered. She bagan to snap out of her trance.

"Oh Hotaru...Are you ok?" Michiru asked sincerely.

"N-no..." Hotaru replied. Tears stream down her face. "I can't see her...I can't see Chibi-Usa...I can't see Crystal tokyo. It's dark and cold. She's dying."

Then a strong wind blew across the backyard and knocks Michiru's painting. The outer senshi began to sense trouble. After putting Hotaru to bed, Haruka and the two other senshi gather in the dining table.

"Something has gone terribly wrong between Usagi and Mamoru-san." Setsuna started.

"Not only that...I could feel the earth tremble. Evil has arrived." Haruka implied.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Haruka got up and opened the door. She was shocked to see who was at the door. Three familiar faces, one of which she didn't particularly liked. But since the world seems to be in trouble again, she let the three in.

"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten...what are you doing here?" Setsuna asked, surprised to see the three starlights.

"Princess Kakyuu felt a great evil is here on Earth and that the future of Crystal tokyo is slowly disappearing. She sent us to help." Taiki explained.

"We might need your help." Haruka replied. The others were surprised to hear her say that since she's usually the one who dislike the starlights. "The evil prescence is strong. I don't think that we could defeat it alone, but together, we can destroy it's core."

"Haruka! Setsuna! Everybody!" Michiru called out. They ran out of the dining room and sees Michiru kneeling down and looking at the portait she painted. Only it was no longer a bright future. It was dark and in the center, they see a familiar figure.

"This can't be. What happened?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't know. I went out to get it but when I turned it...it was like this. I-I didn't paint this." Michiru replied.

Haruka holds her lover in her arms and gazed strongly at the portait's figure. It was Usagi's true form, Neo-Queen Serenity but this time, it was different. The shine that luminates from her is gone. Darkness surrounded her and was even in her eyes. Her once white angel wings are now the color of night. Her white dress is sprayed with blood. Her staff that held the white crystal is now a black staff with a dark crystal that is shaped as a skull. Surrounding her were the bodies of the sailor senshi both the inner and outer. At the top of what seems to be the Crystal palace is the body on Tuxedo mask, in a crucifix.

"Odango." Seiya murmured.

"We have to go to the city. We have to stop this. Whatever is happening...if Sailor moon turns to the darkness...she will be lost." Yaten implied.

They all agreed and started to pack their things. They all left the house in two cars. They won't allow this to happen. They can't. Too much was at stake.

"Usagi-chan?" Minako called out as she entered Usagi's classroom.

"Oh, sorry...She left already. She said that she has something to do." Naru mentioned.

"Oh...did she say where she was going? We have to study for our finals and Rei will be furious if she misses study group again." Minako responded.

"No, I'm sorry. But she was a bit off the whole day. It's like she wasn't herself. She said not to worry about her, she just has alot on her mind." Naru said.

"Ok...Thank you, Naru-chan." Minako smiled and left. _Oh, I hope she's alright._ Minako thought.

At the shrine, the four friends gather around the table with their books out. Studying hard for their upcoming finals.

"I can't believe Usagi-chan! Does she want to fail?" Rei ranted.

The others sighed and felt uneasy with the whole situation. They've been worried about Usagi for quite awhile now and even if they confront her about this, she just avoided the issue.

"Maybe we should go look for her." Ami suggested.

"No...I think it's best that we wait for her. She might not be ready to tell us what's going on." Makoto replied.

The four agreed and went back to studying. But their worried thoughts about Usagi made it hard to concentrate. The only thing they could do is to hope that everything is fine.

Usagi stares at the huge building in front of her. It's where Mamoru's apartment is. She clutches her bag tightly as falshes of Mamoru kissing another woman goes thought her head. She needed to know. She goes in the building and waited for the elevator. As the door opened, she saw the woman Mamoru was with earlier getting out of the elevator. She was wearing one of Mamoru's shirt.

"Excuse me, do you live here?" Usagi asked the woman.

"Oh no...my boyfriend does." the woman smiled.

"Oh...is that his shirt? Because it's a little bit big for you...I guess it is." Usagi croaked.

"Yeah." the woman replied. "He was suppose to go to America to meet me. We haven't seen each other for ages but then he never showed up. I got worried, so I went here. He told me that something came up in school and couldn't contact me. I was mad at him but then we made up. I don't know why I'm telling a stranger this but I guess...I guess I'm happy. Have a nice day."

The woman who stole Mamoru away from her left. Usagi felt her face burn up. Her eyes swell up in tears. Her grip tightens more. She got in the elevator and headed out to Mamoru's apartment. She stands outside his door, thinking about what she'll say to him. She was about to ring the bell when he opened it.

"Usako." he greeted her with a warm smiled. But she didn't smile back. "What's wrong, Usako?"

"Don't call me that." she manages to respond.

"Tell me...what's wrong?" he asked.

"Until death..." she started.

"What? Why don't you come in? We'll talk inside." Mamoru retorted.

"I don't want to come in." Usagi responded, this time there was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Are you ok?" Mamoru asked again.

"Until death...is our love enough to surpass death? answere me that." Usagi demanded. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Usako." Mamoru whispered.

"Don't call me that!" she exclaimed. "I saw you...I saw you with her...I saw you kiss her!"

Mamoru stared at his beloved. He didn't know what to do. Yasui came out of nowhere and somehow, he felt comfortable with her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Yasui-san was my girlfriend before...before..." he started.

"Before everything that has happened...before you got your memoried back." Usagi continued.

"Yes...we remained friends and she and I were suppose to meet in America and she'll show me around but when I didn't show up she got worried and decided to come here. We talked and it felt nothing like I've ever felt before. I felt normal for some reason. We...we kissed and one thing led to another." Mamrou's voice deepens and regret filled his speech.

"Usako..I'm sorry." he whispered.

"I am not your Usako. I never was your Usako." she replied.

Mamoru was surprised to hear this from her. His heart pounded with fear and guilt. _Is it really coming to this? _he thought.

"We were lovers once...in ancient times. It doesn't mean that this will be our destiny. I know that now. You must know that I'm hurt and angry but I know that I'll get over it. I gave my heart to you once and we died. I gave it to you again, and you break it. So this time, I'll give you back your heart." she takes of the ring he gave her and placed it on his hand.

"Give it to someone you deserve, because you don't deserve my love. You never did. Do not expect me to cry over you. I've wasted too many tears. " hateful words came spewing off Usagi's mouth. "I don't want to see you, ever again. If you see me across the street, walk the other way. If you feel like you need to talk to me or see me, don't. Good bye, Mamoru-san...Endymion."

Usagi walked away from Mamoru. She was no longer crying. She was beyond the tears. She was angry and hurt. She was betrayed and this time, she'll no longer take the abuse. She swallows her sorrow and opened up her arms to grief. Her brightness began to fade and a new aura surrounded her body. Faint at first but as the day will pass...it will grow and no one can stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Evil Emerges; Tragedy in the midst**

Usagi walks slowly in the sidewalk. She didn't know what came over her when she was with Mamoru. She couldn't understand what happened but she knew that it was over. She didn't even notice that it was already late and that her family might be worried about her. She also didn't think about Rei and the others, probably wondering where she could be. Her mind was a complete blank.

"Usagi-chan!" a voice called out. Usagi turns and sees Rei and her other friends running towards her.

"Where have you been?" Makoto asked.

"Around. I didn't feel like going anywhere." Usagi forced a smile for them.

"We were worried about you." Rei said with sincerity.

"I'm ok...I just needed to be alone." Usagi responded.

"What's wrong Usagi-chan? Please tell us." Minako begged.

"Maybe we can help you." Ami retorted.

Usagi looked at her friends and smiled as if nothing big happened. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Suddenly they all hear a woman screaming in the park. The five girls rushed inside the park and saw a woman being drained of her life force by a monster.

"It's the new enemy!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Everybody, transform!" Rei ordered. One by one they transform into Sailor scouts except for Usagi.

"Usagi, what are you waiting for? You have to transform!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

Usagi just stared at the monster and the woman. She started to question whether she should transform or not. She knows that she had to fight this new enemy but why does she have to save the woman. She was her rival...she was Yasui. Sailor Mars ran to Usagi and slapped her.

"Snap out of it!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. Usagi knew that she had no choice. She raised her broach and transformed once again to Eternal Sailor Moon.

"She's getting weak!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"BURNING...MANDALA!" Sailor Mars cried as she powered up. Bright red flames came off her aura and hits the monster.

The monster was hit and it dropped Yasui's body. It began to charge the Sailor senshi. The scouts jumped out of it's way but Sailor Moon stayed put. The monster unleashed it's leash and wraps it around Sailor Moon.

"SAILOR MOON!" the scouts cried. The monster began to drain Sailor Moon's energy. The scouts felt helpless until they began to notice something. Sailor Moon's aura, the once bright and warm aura is now getting darker and cold. Then the unthinkable happened, the monster felt weak. Sailor Moon turned the table by draining the monster's energy.

"I-is this her new power?" Sailor Jupiter asked. Just then, a rose flew across and cuts the leash that bound Sailor Moon and the monster.

"TUXEDO MASK!" they all cheered.

There he was, standing under the bright moon light with his top hat and cape that dances with the wind. That knight in shining armour that had helped the scouts countless of times.

"Walking under the moonlight is something that should be enjoyed by..." before he could even finish his speech, Sailor Moon used her tiara and whisp it towards him. Tuxedo mask gets hit and falls to the ground. The scouts are speechless.

"I don't need you to fight my battles!" Sailor Moon exclaimed angrily. The dark aura around her gets stronger.

Sailor Moon walks towards the monster and with one swift move, with her bare hands, break it's neck. The monster dies and vanishes. The scouts rushed to Tuxedo mask's aid and was about to rush to Yasui's aid when Sailor Moon picks Yasui up, her hand on her neck. Whatever dark power that's surrounding Sailor Moon, it was making her stronger.

"The funny thing is...I didn't want to save you." she started.

"Sailor Moon..." Tuxedo mask called out. The scouts were about to charge her but stopped when they saw Sailor Moon's hand tighten.

"One move and she dies." Sailor Moon looks at them. Hate and anger were in her eyes. Her aura grew and grew. She smirks and flings Yasui towards the scouts who caught her. She started to walk away.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed. There he was, standing in near her, his face...his eyes were full of hurt and anger. He couldn't understand why Usagi or Sailor Moon could harm an innocent.

Sailor Moon turns to him. She takes off her broach that undo her transformation. She was back to being Usagi but the aura was still there. She could feel herself getting stronger.

"I could've killed her. I wanted to." Usagi coldly said.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you have to hurt her? I'm the one you're mad at. If you're angry...hurt...then hit me! Blame me!" Tuxedo mask exclaimed.

"Hurt? Angry? You don't even know the half of it! And why should I be concerned about her or you? Expecially you." Usagi responded with rage in her voice.

"Usako." Tuxedo mask transformed into Mamoru once again and tried to hold Usagi but she slaps him, hard.

"Don't you dare touch me and don't you dare call me Usako. Forget my name and forget that you ever knew me! You're nothing to me Mamoru...You're dead to me...As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me!" Usagi exclaimed. Nothing...no tears and no heartbreak. She didn't feel anything, not the wind...not the earth. She was slowly slipping away.

Usagi looked at Mamoru one last time, turned around and walked away. The scouts and Mamoru gathered around Yasui as she bagan to stir. When she opened her eyes, the scouts already left and all she saw was Mamoru. They hug.

"Oh, Mamo-chan...I was so scare." Yasui said.

"It's ok..it's over." Mamoru replied.

"What's wrong?" Yasui asked.

"We need to talk." Mamoru and Yasui sat on the park bench and under the crecent moon, Mamoru told her everything and about Usagi. Yasui understood and apologized.

"I think it's time for me to go back to America. I am so sorry, Mamoru-san. We shouldn't have...I shouldn't have come here." Yasui said.

"C'mon, I'll bring you to the airport." Mamoru offered. The two walked back into her hotel room. Hours later, Mamoru sent her off. As he walked back to his car, a wave of evil energy swept his body.

He ran back to the airport, hoping to stop the plane from taking off but it was too late. The plane took off and minutes later, a dark lightning that seemed to come out of nowhere blasted the plane causing it to crash. Airport personnel, firemen and policemen together with ambulances rushed to the crash site. They recovered every body and thankful that they were alive...except for one. They found Yasui's body under the debris. It was as if the lightning aimed for her. Mamoru wept for his friend and vowed to find who killed her. Opposite the crash site, a figure looms in the shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The New kid**

It has been a week since Yasui's funeral. Mamoru and the girls gathered in the Hikawa shrine. Mamoru told them everything. From the talk he had with Usagi to the death of Yasui. The girls couldn't believe what they just heard. How could this happen? Why didn't Usagi tell them?

"Oh, Mamoru-san..how could you?" Ami asked. She was more concerned for Usagi and she couldn't believe that the one person Usagi truly loves, betrayed her.

"I made a mistake and believe me I'm paying for it. I lost a friend and the one person who truly means the world to me." Mamoru replied.

"If she meant the world to you...You shouldn't have cheated on her." Rei implied angrily.

"We always thought that your love for each other could surpass anything, even death. I guess we were wrong." Makoto said.

"No! That can't be. Their love is stronger than this...I know this...we all know this. You'll see, one day this will all blow over and you two will be back in each other's arms." Minako stated happily.

"Forever the optimist, aren't you Mina-chan?" Usagi said. The girls and Mamoru were surprised to see her standing near the door.

"Usagi-chan." Ami greeted.

"I heard about Yasui." Usagi said in a monotone voice, there was no hint of remorse in her voice. It even sounded that she's thrilled with what happened.

"Yes...her family buried her this morning." Mamoru remarked.

"What goes around, comes around...even in death." Usagi smirked.

"Usagi-chan! I know you didn't like her but that's no reason to disrespect the dead." Rei lectured.

"Oh, I'm sorry...where are my manners? Hm." Usagi countered. "I guess I just don't have any."

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong with you? Why don't you and Mamoru-san talk? I bet that you'll resolve this matter." Minako said.

Usagi sighed heavily and shook her head, "You know, you're starting to annoy me with the whole optimistic attitude. I used to have that. I always saw the good in people. I guess that was my down fall...people tend to abuse you. Hurt you...break your heart. So forgive me when I say that the world will be better off without people like you being optimistic everyday."

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto gasped.

"I went here to see if you guys wanted to walk to school together but it seems that I just interrupted you're little get together so I'm going now." Usagi said.

"Don't bother...I'll go." Mamoru stood up.

"You never did bother...Don't leave on my account. Stay...you're free to pick out your next girlfriend here. Let's see...Makoto is a good cook, Ami is smart, Minako is beautiful and Rei...well, Rei is the complete package. There you go, you can date Rei. I mean, you already did date once so why not give it another shot." Usagi smirked, "Oh dear, listen to me being optimistic."

All the girls couldn't look at Usagi. She was no longer the Usagi they love. Even stranger was the fact that it no longer felt warm but cold. As if Usagi brings coldness into their lives.

"I'll see you guys in school," Usagi looks straight at Mamoru, "And I'll see you in hell."

Usagi left the shrine. Mamoru's hands formed fists and he angrily hits the wall. The Usagi he loves is gone. And what frightens him is that he may never get her back.

"She's no longer Usagi." Ami said quietly.

"She's different." Makoto agreed.

"Her smile is gone." Minako responded.

"Her aura...it's darker. What's happening?" Rei observed.

Then Mamoru realized something. When Usagi was around he felt the same prescence at the airport. _Could it be? Did she?_ he thought. He vowed once again to find out. He might not been able to save Yasui but he'll try to save Usagi, even if it ends him.

At school, Usagi talks to Naru. She was different. She was back to being the cheery Usagi again. The students went back to their desks as the teacher came in with an attractive young man.

"Class, this is your new classmate, Sakuma Kaosu. He just transferred here so please make him feel welcome." the teacher announced.

Kaosu was different from the other high school guys. There was certain something that Usagi can't seem to point out. He almost looked like Mamoru but his hair was a bit longer and his eyes were as black as night. For some reason, Usagi felt herself gravitate towards him.

During the break, Ami, Minako and Makoto looked for Usagi to talk to her. When they saw her, she was with the new kid.

"Usagi-chan." Makoto greeted.

"Oh, hi guys. This is the new kid, Sakuma Kaosu. He's been telling me wonderful storied about where he's been." Usagi introduced.

"Oh...do you travel much?" Ami asked.

"My father was in the army. He would bring me everywhere...from Europe and all the way to Hong Kong." Kaosu replied.

"Uh...was?" Minako asked.

"My dad died when he was stationed here. His friend blackmailed him...sold him out. I now live alone." he replied.

"That must be lonely." Makoto said.

"At first, it was but after awhile I got used to it. I mean, we're always alone no matter how many friends we have." Kaosu implied.

"That's true." Usagi agreed. The three girls were surprised to hear Usagi agree to what he said. She was the one who usually defends the fact that one is never alone as long as he or she has friends.

"Usagi-san, are you doing anything after school?" Kaosu asked.

"Well, I was going to study group at the Hikawa shrine later. Why?" Usagi responded.

"Well, I came in nearing finals and I was wondering maybe you and I could study together." Kaosu offered.

"Sure. Let's meet up at Crown cafe." Usagi agreed.

"Ok...it's a study date then. I'll see you there. It was nice meeting you." Kaosu smiled and left.

"Usagi-chan...are you sure about this?" Minako asked.

"You just met the guy." Makoto said.

"Would you guys chill? It's a study date not a date-date. Besides, can't I choose who to hang out with?" Usagi snapped.

"We're just worried about you, Usagi-chan. There's a new enemy and we don't know how powerful it is." Ami explained.

"If I get into any kind of trouble or see someone get into trouble, I'll call you." Usagi said and left.

"I think she might be possessed or something. She's really acting out." Minako said.

"I think the strain of breaking up with Mamoru-san is slowly getting to her. She won't admit it but she's hurting." Ami observed.

"Well, whatever it is, I guess she'll tell us when the time comes." Makot assured her friends but deep down inside, she knows that Usagi is far from saving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note Thanks for the review...please keep 'em coming. I really appreciate it. ****To those who would want to know, this is more of a U/M than a U/S. don't worry, i will write a U/S story soon. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Taking Sides; Starlights and Outer Senshi returns**

At the Crown cafe, Usagi and Kaosu sat at the corner booth. At first, they were exchanging notes and studying but then they began to talk and forgot about studying. Usagi never met a guy like Kaosu. He was very different. He didn't mind being up front with his feelings at all. He would touch Usagi's face and hold her hand. In some weird way, Usagi felt comfortable with him. Especially everytime she looks into his deep black eyes. It was like she was in a trance when she was with him.

Outside, Mamoru had been worried about how Usagi was acting. True, he's probably the one to blame for what Usagi's been going through. He hasn't been the best boyfriend lately and also not the most loyal. Still, he knows that they've been having problems since her fight with Galaxia. There were times when she was just staring blankly into space and times where she would be mad for no reason at all. Then the fact that she started to doubt his love and their existance. She would usually ask weird questions like, _"Is this even what we're supposed to do?"_ or _"Maybe we died because our love was not supposed to be."_ It is true that in the ancient world, their love was forbidden. Lunarians cannot be involved with Earth people. But their love for each other was so strong that it even transcended death. He can't lose her...not like this.

Usagi and Kaosu left the Crown cafe and decided to take a stroll in the park. Usagi looked like she was in a trance that she didn't even notice Mamoru. The two bumped into each other. Usagi was back...she recognized that scent. She loved that scent. She remembered times when Mamoru would hug her and she would be lost in his warmth. For a split second, she has forgotten her troubles, her worries. A part of her wanted to stay in that reality, to be with Mamoru but something was stopping her. Flashes of Mamoru kissing Yasui went through her mind.

"Oh..Usa..Usagi." Mamoru greeted. He refrained from calling her Usako since it would only make matters worse.

Usagi just stares at him, not greeting him back. Kaosu saw the tension between them and decided to break the ice himself.

"Hi...I'm Sakuma Kaosu. Nice to meet you..." Kaosu trailed and offered his hand.

"Oh...Chiba Mamoru." he replied and shook Kaosu's hand. A sudden wave of what seems to be a great power almost overwhelmed Mamoru. Kaosu was no ordinary student.

"Let's go." Usagi said and went ahead, ignoring Mamoru.

Kaosu looked at Mamoru, not really impressed. He smirks and followed Usagi. As he leaves, another wave of energy went through Mamoru. This time he recognized it. It was the same as what he felt in the airport. Suddenly he hears a deep, evil voice in his head as if someone whispered to him, _"She will be mine."_ Mamoru turns to the direction of Usagi and Kaosu. Fear went through his body. Fear of impending doom...fear for his beloved Usako.

That night, after Usagi and Kaosu separated. Usagi wanders to the park. She looks up in the night sky and for some reason, she saw a dark shadow surrounding it. Usagi shrugs it off, thinking that it was just all in her head. Then she hears a deathly scream near the lake. She ran towards the lake and saw another monster and it was stealing another woman's life force. She takes out her communicator and told the others what was happening. After that, she transforms once again to Sailor Moon.

She grabs a rock and threw it straight on the monster's head. The monster realeased the woman from it's grip and turns to her.

"Who dares disturb me?" the monster growls.

"Oh c'mon! do you really want me to do the speech?" Sailor Moon sarcastically answered.

The monster heads towards her and just like the past monster, he unleashed it's whip-like weapon and aims at her. She dodges the first and second strike but gets hit with the third. Sailor Moon falls and checks her bleeding arm. The monster snarled and hits Sailor Moon again. As he was about to hit for the 5th time, a bolt of electricity hits him. Sailor Moon turns and sees Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury.

"It's about time you guys got here." Sailor Moon said.

"Are you ok?" Venus asked as she helps Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon flitched as Venus helped her up. "I'm fine." she replied.

The monster regenerated and uses his weapon to tie each scout on a tree except for Sailor Moon.

"This is between you and me!" he snarled.

"Fine." Sailor Moon took her stance. Then in the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar rose slicing through the air. She jumps and snatches it in mid air. Tuxedo Mask who was standing near the tied up Sailor scouts was surprised. So were the scouts.

"I thought I told you not to fight my battles." Sailor Moon insinuated. She was busy staring angrily at Tuxedo Mask that she didn't notice the monster running towards her.

As she was about to be clawed, the monster was hit by 3 energy balls. Surprised, they look at where it came from. 4 familiar figures appear in the shadows. It was the outer senshi. Then three more energy balls hit the monster but this time, the monster was able to move out of the way. Sailor Moon and the others were surprised to see the Starlights standing in the tree.

"Starlights!" the Sailor scouts exclaimed in unison.

Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker helped the 4 inner senshi out. The monster got up and aimed his whip on Sailor Neptune. Sailor Moon pushes her aside and the whip wraps around her.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed. She was about to rush to her aid when Saturn stopped her.

"Wait...watch." Sailor Saturn said. They all watch as the monster started to take Sailor Moon's energy. Again, the others hesitated to stand there and watch but Saturn's glaive prevented them from helping.

Then, just like before...the table turned. A bright light illuminated Sailor Moon and she is now drowning the monster of it's energy. At first the light was white and warm but then it changes into a dark, cold wave of aura. After that, the monster falls to the ground and vanishes. Sailor Moon faces her crowd.

"Uranus, her wings." Neptune obsereved. The once immaculate wing of Eternal Sailor Moon had hints of black in them.

"It's starting." Uranus replied.

"You know what to do." Pluto said.

The outer senshi nodded and stood next to Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask and the rest approached her. He was about to say something when Sailor Moon punched him. She punched him so hard that he stumbles to the ground. She then throws his rose back to him.

"You never listen, do you?" Sailor Moon asked. The inner senshi were surprised by this and ran to Tuxedo Mask's aid.

"What's wrong with you?" Venus asked. Her eyes were filling up with tears.

"He was just trying to help!" Mars exclaimed. She was about to ran towards Sailor Moon but Saturn pointed her glaive at Mars and stopped her.

"So this is the side you choose?" Sailor Moon asked. The once angelic eyes that sees the good in everyone are now dark and full of hate.

"We don't have sides, Sailor Moon. We swore to protect this planet." Mercury replied.

"No, we swore to protect the princess. Nothing more." Uranus coldly responded.

"It is time to choose. Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter...choose wisely." Pluto proclaimed.

"Don't you remember what you said. You said that you'll protect this planet because this is where you met everyone. This is the planet that is important to you. Your future...our future." Jupiter cried.

"Why are you doing this to Tuxedo Mask? You love him. Look deep into your heart, you know that you love him." Mercury pleaded.

All their tears and pleading didn't get into Sailor Moon. She stares at the four scouts, not getting affected, as if she didn't hear them.

"Lunarians cannot be involved with Earth or it's people. The evil that is in this planet is after the silver crystal. Therefore this is not Earth's battle. It's my battle. You've chosen your side...deal with it." Sailor Moon said.

She held out her hand and one by one, the 4 inner scouts' transformation crystal flew out of them and into Sailor Moon's hand. The 4 inner scouts were back to being their ordinary self. They were stunned by Sailor Moon's move. Makoto tried to get it back but Uranus pushed her back down.

Sailor Moon and the outer scouts walked away. The starlights helped Tuxedo Mask and the 4 girls up.

"W...What happened?" Ami asked.

"That person is no longer Sailor Moon. Evil is rising. It is better for all of you to stay way from the fight." Sailor Star Fighter said.

"We can't do that." Tuxedo Mask replied.

"There's nothing you can do now. It had already begun and you're not ready." Sailor Star Maker responded.

"We swore to fight for this world. Sailor scouts or not, we will fight!" Rei exclaimed.

"Then you'll die. The future is changing as we speak. There's no Crystal Tokyo...no Neo-queen Serenity, no King Endymion...no Small Lady...There's only darkness." Sailor Star Healer explained.

"I can still fight for Crystal tokyo. I'm in charge of this world and I will fight for it. I will fight the evil that's destroying it." Tuxedo Mask said.

"How can you fight what you can't see?" Sailor Star Fighter asked. They looked at him, curious about what he just said.

"Your love for Sailor Moon...for Usagi blinds you from the truth. You say that you're ready to fight evil? That you're ready to destroy it. But are you ready for the consequences?" Sailor Star Healer asked the masked man.

"What?" Tuxedo Mask frowned.

"Are you ready to destroy the one person you love? Are you ready to make that ultimate sacrifice? Are you ready to fight Sailor Moon? Are you ready...no...will you be ready to kill her?" Sailor Star Fighter asked. The group gasped at what was just revealed.

"No...it can't be her." Minako cried.

"There's no way...she might have been possessed by evil." Makoto said.

"Listen to us...don't go into this battle if you're not prepared to lose that person. You will die." Sailor Star Maker implied. The Starlights started to walk away.

"Wait!" Tuxedo Mask called out. "Which side are you on?"

"Right now, we don't have a side. But by the end of days, you will know." the starlights replied and disappears into the night.

Tuxedo Mask felt the anger swarm his body. The starlights were right. They've always seen Sailor Moon as their light that they never noticed what has happened. He blamed himself for loving her too much to see what was really bothering her. The starlights were right. In order for him to save this world, he must forget his love. He must forget Usagi because if he didn't, they will all die.

In the shadows, Chaos was again watching what had happened. He smiles evily. His plan was taking form. Slowly, he is destroying eveyone who had caused him misery. Slowly, he is killing this world. He laughs in silence and disappears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Glimmer of Hope; Chaos Revealed**

"What just happened?" Rei asked as she sits at the shrine's steps.

"She took our crystals. We can no longer transform." Ami replied. She hugs her knees and tears fell from her eyes.

It was the day after. The four girls gathered in the Hikawa shrine to discuss what happened last night. It was still a shock to them and it was hard for them to accept what the starlights said. Usagi can't be the new enemy. She can't be this new evil that they're fighting.

"It doesn't make any sense. We saw the future...we met the King, we've seen Neo-Queen Serenity countless of times...we...we were with Chibi-Usa." Makoto sobbed.

"Oh god...Chibi-Usa. The starlights said that the future has changed. D-does that mean..? No...i-it can't be." Minako cried.

"Don't cry. It shows weakness." a familiar voice said. The four girls looked up and sees the 4 outer senshi - Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna.

"What are you doing here?" Rei demanded.

"We're not here to fight. We came to see how you all are." Michiru answered.

"Please don't be mad. What happened last night was for your own good." Hotaru said.

"And what about Usagi? How is she doing?" Ami asked.

"I want to say that she's fine but she's not. What happened last night didn't faze her. To her, it was just another night. She's no longer the Usagi that we know." Haruka answered.

"That energy that we saw last night. What was it?" Minako inquired.

"You have to understand. When a person goes through deep emotions and not let it out, it becomes pure energy and it's stored in our body. This energy can be very dangerous especially if negative emotions control it. If this happen, any evil being who wishes harm can control that emotion." Setsuna explained.

"Then Usagi is being controlled by evil. We can still save her." Minako said. The 4 outer senshi just looked sadly at them. It was clear to them that this is a battle the inner senshi cannot fight.

"No. One cannot be controlled by evil unless one wants to be controlled. Usagi is going through great changes. Whoever it is that is feeding her such negative feelings and pure evil is just helping her accelerate her new power. As soon as she is fully regenerated, she will destroy her host. Her power will be so great that not even evil could stop her. When this happens, no one will be safe. She will destroy this world and create a world of darkness." Haruka divulged.

"That's why you cannot fight this battle. You're not ready." Setsuna said.

"When will we be ready? When the world ends?" Makoto asked. She can't accept what these girls are telling them.

"If Usagi reaches her full power, the only way to stop her is to kill her. Could you do that? Could you kill her?" Michiru asked.

The 4 inner scouts dare not look at Michiru or the others. They know them too well. They know that they'll rather die than to kill their friend.

"So are you?" Ami asked. "Are you going to kill her?"

"If we can't stop her. Then I need to do it." Hotaru answered.

"This negative emotions...what are they?" Rei asked.

"Hate, jealousy, anger, betrayal...simple raw human emotions." Setsuna replied.

"She was feeling all of those and we didn't notice it. We were blinded by the thought of their love lasting forever. I guess...I guess that was just a fantasy." Rei bowed her head and began to cry. She felt so helpless, all of them do.

"Usagi thinks that we are on her side, that we will bring down anyone who'll stop her ascention. When the time comes and we won't be able to stop it. Don't be heroes. Be with your family." Michiru said.

"So this is good bye, my kittens. Don't give up hope. There's still time." Haruka said.

The 4 outer scouts leaves. Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto looked at them as they disappear in the horizon. They can't do anything without their crystals. Rei punches the ground and gets up.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait. I'll find a way." Rei declared.

"But without our crystals, we're powerless." Makoto implied.

"No we're not. Even without our powers, we can still do something. Whoever it is that's controlling Usagi, it would have some sort of dark energy, right? We find whoever it is and stop them. Usagi-chan is still there...somewhere inside. We can still fight. We just have to believe in ourselves and believe of what we can do." Minako countered.

The four girls agreed. They went in the shrine and began to hatch their plans to find whoever it is that's controlling Usagi. They're no ready to give up...not yet.

In his apartment, Mamoru sits on his bed, looking at a picture of him and Usagi. The events that transcribed that night were still bery fresh in his head. The look of Usagi's face and what the starlights said about her. He can't let it happen. Mamoru picks up the ring that he gave Usagi before he left for America, puts in on a string and wore it as a necklace. He then tucks it under his shirt. If he can't save Usagi, he'll die protecting her.

Later that day, Mamoru decided to get some air and meet up with a friend, the cheif of police - Saori. The two are sitting inside Crown's cafe having coffee. The two have been friends since they were in school. They also used to date.

"To tell you the truth, Mamoru-san, I was a bit surprised that you called." Saori said.

"I'm sorry. I should've kept in touch. I've been busy with...stuff." Mamoru responded.

"I heard that you were supposed to go to America but never made it. What happened?" she asked.

"I...uh...some things came up." he replied.

"You know, when we were dating, I hated the fact that you were so mysterious. You always had something on your mind and you wouldn't talk to me about what's bothering you. Now, years have passed...you're still the same." Saori implied.

Mamoru lets out a small laugh. Saori was right. He never opened up to anyone. He lost his parents when he was young and has been in different foster homes. He never had any close friends and any friends he made left him. Still, when he was growing up and had those dreams of Serenity, he knew that someday he will be happy again. The day came that he met Usagi...he loved her long beore he knew her. True, he'd tease her almost everyday but deep down, he loved her and cared for her. He found happiness with her.

"Are you still with Usagi-san?" Saori blushed a bit as she inquired. It's not a secret that Saori still has feelings for Mamoru but she knows that her love is just a one way street. Eventhough Mamoru and Usagi are not together anymore, he would never look at anyone the way he looks at Usagi.

Mamoru's smile disappeared and looks out the window. "Honestly...I don't know." he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." she said.

"It's ok...Some people would say that if it's over, you have to let go, but I can't. I can't let her go..." he clutches his the ring under his shirt. "I love her too much to let her go." he continued

Saori reaches for his hand and smiled. "Then fight for her. I've seen how the two of you look at each other and for some reason, I feel like everything is going to be alright. That one day, there will be peace. You love her and that's all that matters."

Mamoru smiles at her. He needed to hear that. He needed to hear that there still hope. He now knows what he must do and he can't give up. He will get Usagi back...or die trying.

After his meeting with an old friend, Mamoru decided to walk around the park to clear his mind. He sees couples sitting together, cuddling. Couples walking hand in hand with bright smiles on their faces. For a second, he thought he saw Usagi by the trees. He shakes his head and sees no one. _"Get a grip."_ he thought to himself. _"You will get her back."_

Mamoru looks back and sees Usagi again. This time she ran towards the middle of the park which was full of trees. Mamoru follows her. When he got to the center, he looked around and didn't see anyone. Then he felt the same wave of evil, it was surrounding him...it was overwhelming him. He began to fill cold and started shivering.

"She will be mine." a deep-malice voice whispered on his ear. Mamoru manouvered his hand as if trying to push someone off. Whoever it was, it just laughed meneacingly at him.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked angrily.

"I am something you cannot conceive, boy. I live in everyone's minds. I know their hopes, their desires, their fears. I live in their hearts and I know...I know what they feel. Hate...Anger...Malice." the voice replied.

"What do you want?" he asked again, looking around to find whoever it is that was doing this to him. In the corner of his eye, he sees a figure behind him. He turns around and charged towards the figure only to fall into the ground. It was just a shadow.

The voice laughed evily. "Show yourself, you coward!" Mamoru exclaimed. A strange silence came over the air. Mamoru hears footsteps and turns to that direction. His eyes widened in shock. He almost stumbled over at the sight of the person coming towards him. It was Kaosu.

"Surprised?" Kaosu smugged.

"You...What did you do?" Mamoru asked.

"I just sparked something that was in your girlfriend's heart and watched. I thought that she'd just break up with you thus ending Crystal tokyo but, wow! you're girlfriend has such great emotions that it just got bigger and I knew...I knew that she was the one. The key to my ascention. Although, I should give credit to you too. If you hadn't been unfaithful, I would've been just another enemy." Kaosu smiled. Mamoru tried to run him down but he found himself planted to the ground.

"You don't think I'd make it easier for you to attack me, did you?" Kaosu asked.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

"Look deep in your heart...You've seen me before. You're girlfriend fought me before and because of her, my plan to rule the galaxy was destroyed. Because of her, I lost my star seeds." Kaosu replied.

"Chaos." Mamoru whispered.

"Bingo!" he clapped. "And you know what? I can see your fears."

Mamoru places his hand on his head. He felt a sudden headache. It felt like someone is pounding a sledge hammer on his head. He falls to his knees in pain.

"You fear death...no...not your death. You fear that you won't be able to save her. You fear that you've lost her. You fear her death." Kaosu read.

"You're not wrong though. I will kill her...Let me show you." Kaosu places his hand on Mamoru's head.

Visions of what's to come swirled over Mamoru's mind. He sees the Sailor scouts trying to fight of monsters. One by one, they die. The world as he knows it is destroyed. He sees Neo-Queen Serenity but she was different. Her immaculate wings are as dark as night. She was in black and her eyes were in a trance. Then he sees Kaosu caressing her and kisses her. He looks straight at Mamoru and smiled. Serenity suddenly changes into her real form and reached for Mamoru. Her eyes were full of fear. She reaches out, he streched his arms out to reach her but fails. Kaosu takes his dagger and stabs her right through her heart. Mamoru falls into a dark pit.

Back in reality, Kaosu was lying on the ground and Mamoru was lying on the ground, unconcious until he's found by the Three Lights. They stare at his lifeless body.

"He might know something." Taiki said.

"He only knows what Chaos knows. They don't know anything." Yaten responded.

"It doesn't matter. We have to get him out of here." Seiya picks up Mamoru. Taiki helps him with Mamoru. They carry him out of the park. Yaten stayed for awhile and sees something glimmering on the ground. He bends down to pick up a ring.

"We still might have a chance." He whispered and followed his two friends out of the park.


	7. Chapter7

**Chapter 7 - Prelude to a Battle**

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cries out as she reaches for Mamoru.

"Usako!" Mamoru calls out as he tries to reach Usagi's hand. It seems that no matter how fast he runs, he can't get to her. Then the ground opens up from beneath and devoured him.

Falling into a deep, dark pit. Mamoru relives beautiful memories of him and Usagi. Moments that happened in the past. Memories that were formed in the present and dreams of a wonderful future together. The loving face of Usagi, her sweet smile and even her pout flashes through his mind. Her laughter fills his head. He lands on top of what seems to be a building in the middle of the city. It was raining and as he looks around him, the city was near to destruction. He sees people dying. Then he sees Kaosu and Usagi floating on top of the building. They were surrounded by a strange, black energy.

"Usako!" he cries out. Usagi looks at him but it wasn't like before. She was under his trance again.

"You're too late." Kaosu said as he caresses Usagi's face. "She's all mine."

"Get your hands off her!" Mamoru screamed. He jumps towards them but was blasted away by the dark energy.

"You can't do anything. You've lost everything. You're nothing." Kaosu said. A dagger materialized in his hand.

Usagi changes into her true form. She struggles to get away from Kaosu. She sees Mamoru who now changes into Prince Endymion.

"Endymion!" she cries. Her hand is again trying to reach her beloved.

"Serenity!" he exclaims. Mamoru tries to rescue her again but failed. Kaosu laughed at him.

"I'm sorry." Usagi whispers and with that Kaosu stabs her straight to the heart. Mamoru was helpless to save her. All he can do is watch as the love of his life die right in front of him. Tears fall from his eyes. He stands and watches as Usagi's body falls.

Mamoru suddenly sits up. It was a dream, no it was a nightmare. It can't happen. It won't happen. He touches his head. He looks around and noticed that it's not his apartment and he's not wearing his own clothes. The room door opens.

"Oh, you're awake." Seiya mentioned. He walks in the room and sit on the chair opposite Mamoru.

"What am I doing here?" Mamoru asked.

"We saw you lying unconcious in the park. My friends and I brought you here. Your clothes are in the closet. It's already been washed." Seiya replied.

"Oh. Thank you." Mamoru looked down and noticed that the ring he was wearing around his neck was gone.

"What happened?" Seiya asked.

"I don't know. I thought I saw Usagi but..." his voice trailed off. Kaosu was Chaos. He should've known. The way he acted, the aura around him. "I need to go."

Mamoru stood up and went over to the closet. He changes his clothes in a hurry and walks out of the room. As he reaches the living room, he sees the remaining starlights and the outer scouts.

"Mamoru-san, how are you?" Michiru asked. Mamoru couldn't answer. He was a bit surprised to see them there.

"I don't think you should go. Chaos will probably attack you again." Haruka implied.

"He can go if he wants to." Seiya appeared behind him. It was weird, there was the guy who is also infatuated with Usagi but by the tone of his voice, he seemed to not care.

"Chaos already messed with him. He almost died out there." Taiki said.

"Well, it seems like that's what he wants. Let him die. It'll be one less person to worry about." Seiya replied.

"Shut up, Seiya!" Yaten exclaimed.

"You're on his side now? It's his fault we're in this mess in the first place." Saiya retorted.

"It's no one's fault. No one could've known what Chaos was up to." Setsuna conceded. Mamoru felt the rage overwhelming his body. They were talking about him like he wasn't there and it even seemed like they don't care what was happening. They seemed to be persecuting him, not like he didn't deserve it.

"Oh c'mon! Not his fault? He should've protected her. He should've seen what was happening. He should've been there for her but instead, he seeked comfort in another woman's arms when the first sign of trouble appears. You know, what bugs me more is the fact that he knew about his destiny and still he cheats on her!" Seiya drawled.

Mamoru had enough, he turns and grabs Seiya by the shirt and pinned him hard on the wall. The others tried to break it up but Taiki and Haruka stopped them. They know that Mamoru needed this and the only one who could get him flared up is Seiya.

"I know what I did! I pay for it every single day! I wish that I never did it but there it is...I only hope that one day she could forgive me because God knows I can't forgive myself!" Mamoru barked. Then his voice started to crack and he eased on his grip. His murderous stare at Seiya is now blank. His eyes were full of sorrow. He lets Seiya go and drops on the floor. He buried his face on his hands and cried.

"I can't live without her. I...I can't lose her, not like this. I'll sacrifice everything for her...I'll die for her. I love her. I always have and I always will." he sobbed.

Everyone in the room was looking at him. They don't pretend to know what Mamoru's going through. All they can do is watch him sob like baby. There's no doubt that their love for each other has survived the test of time. There are countless of times that their love has saved the world but can their love survive this evil? Is Mamoru's love enough to save Usagi?

Mamoru wipes his face and stood up. He looked at the people in the room, he wanted their help but he can't ask them to sacrifice their lives for this.

"I have to save her...I don't know if I could but I have to try. I can't ask you to fight with me but I hope that when you do, don't do it because you feel sorry for me but fight because you believe in Crystal Tokyo and you believe that Usagi is still somewhere in there." he said. Mamoru was about to walk out of the apartment when Yaten stopped him.

"You'll need this." Yaten gave Mamoru the ring he lost.

With a smile, Mamoru nodded and leaves. The Starlights and the outer senshi are left looking at each other. It was time. No more running, no more hiding. It's not or never.

"He's going to get himself killed." Seiya mentions as he straightens up his shirt.

"No doubt about it. But he's right. We don't have to fight his battle but we do have to fight for the future." Setsuna said.

"This time tonight, it will all end." Hotaru implied.

"Well, then let's see how it ends." Taiki gets up and heads for the door. The rest followed him.

"Haruka," Michiru grabs her lover by the arm before going out. "There's a chance that we might die."

"I know...third time's the charm, right?" Haruka smiled.

"I'll see you on the other side." Michiru smiled back.

"Not if I see you first." Haruka takes Michiru's hand and kissed her. The two lovers leaves the apartment and joined the others.

Elsewhere, on top of a building. Kaosu is standing near the edge with his eyes closed. He breathes' in and opens his eyes with an evil glee. He looks at the unconscious body behind him. It was Usagi. He walks toward her body and moves in closer to her face.

"It's time, princess." he whispered. The battle has begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note Two more chapters to go. Your reviews kept me going, Thank you. For the last two chapters, expect the unexpected (maybe...) Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Kaosu's Demise; The Rise of the Dark Princess Serenity**

"We can't just sit around here...We have to do something." Rei said. The four inner scouts are in the Hikawa shrine, they've been trying to come up with a plan to save Usagi and save the world from destruction.

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Makoto asked.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake rapidly. They hear a loud blast coming from the middle of the city. They also see a dark power shooting up to the sky.

"Everyone!" Luna called out. She and Artemis are running towards them with a worried look on their faces.

"Luna, Artemis...What's happening?" Ami asked.

"It's starting. Kaosu took Usagi. Their on top of the tv station. Kaosu is starting to gather all the dark elements of the universe. Soon he'll have enough power to destroy everything." Artemis replied.

"Kaosu? Isn't he...?" Minako responded.

"Kaosu is Chaos!" Luna exclaimed. "He's the one doing this."

"K-Kaosu is Chaos...but how...why didn't we know about this?" Rei asked.

"He fooled everyone especially Usagi-chan." Artemis replied.

In frustration, Makoto punches a wooden beam. The others looked at her as she continues to pound the beam. Ami was brave enough to get near her and stop her. Makoto looked at Ami's solemn face.

"I know you're frustrated...we all are. But now is not the time to take it out on anything. We have to focus are energy to what really matters. We have to save her." Ami said.

"But how? We don't have our crystals, we can't transform. We have no power." Minako reminded them.

"No, you have powers. You're crystals were just that, crystals. They weren't special but you are. All your powers came from within you. You have to concentrate. Focus your energy." Luna countered.

The four scouts agreed and formed a circle. They held hands, closed their eyes and began to concentrate. Amidst the chaos that was happening around them, the scouts were able to call upon their guardian planets. Their aura changes and they slowly transformed into sailor soldiers.

"We did it!" Minako excitedly exclaimed.

"Let's go. We don't have much time." Ami said. The four scouts together with the two cats rushed towards the city's main tv station. The battle was on.

On top of the tv station, Kaosu is gathering energy when he noticed that Usagi is beginning to wake up. He smiled and stoppped for awhile. He walked towards her and helped her get up.

"What am I doing here?" Usagi asked.

"We're here to fulfill our destiny, my princess." Kaosu replied.

"P-Princess...h-how...?" Usagi looked at what she was wearing. Somehow, she transformed into Serenity without her knowledge. She also noticed the dark spots on her wings.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked as she breaks away from his grip.

"You don't know? I'm the one who'll give you infinite power. I'm the one who gave you the strength to face your fears. I'm the one who gave you everything your heart desired." Kaosu answered.

"Chaos." Usagi realized what has happened. She realized that her new power didn't come from the light of the silver crystal but from infinite darkness.

"What did you do to me?" Usagi demanded.

"I gave you power. I granted what your heart desired. I know that you were lonely. I felt what you were feeling at that time. You questioned his love...his loyalty. I gave you the courage to fight." Kaosu answered.

"W-Why?" she asked.

"Because I need you. You're the ultimate power and I need that to gain control of the galaxy. You see, I've watched this planet, patiently waiting for a chance to experience it's power again. I watched as you suffer from all the emotions you hid from your friends. I've seen the way you've been hurt and now I want you to have this. Take this as a revenge on that one person who have hurt you the most." Kaosu explained.

He extended his hand to her. Usagi began to think about what she have to do. If she accepts his hand, it will mean that Crystal Tokyo will seize to exist. She began to think about what has happened in the past few months. From the moment that she was reunited with Mamoru until the day she saw him kissing another girl. She made up her mind, she wants to erase Mamoru once and for all. She wants to erase her destiny. As she reached for Kaosu's hand, a blast hits Kaosu, knocking him down. Usagi turned around and sees Sailor Uranus in her final stance.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Usagi. You can still save the world." Sailor Pluto appeared next to Sailor Uranus. Then she sees Neptune, Saturn and the Starlights. They were ready to fight.

"It's not you're decision to make." Usagi said.

"It's not yours either." Sailor Neptune replied.

"He has you under his trance. This is not you. You love this world. You love everything about this world. Please remember that." Sailor Star Fighter reminded her.

"This world brought nothing but pain! Kaosu opened my eyes to this world's cruelty. I had nothing but pain and suffering in this world. I gave my life up so many times to save this world and all it did was hurt me more." Usagi replied. She began to walk towards Kaosu and helped him up.

"This world didn't hurt you," a familiar voice said. Usagi quickly turned around and sees Mamoru only this time he wasn't tuxedo mask but Prince Endymion.

"I did. I hurt you so be mad at me...don't do this, please." Mamoru pleaded.

Usagi let go of Kaosu and started to walk towards Mamoru. She stared at him, as if studying his face. Memorizing every detail of him.

"Princess...remember what he did...he doesn;t deserve you!" Kaosu exclaimed as he began to lose his grip on her.

"Endymion." Usagi whispered. She smiled a bit.

Mamoru looked at his love. Her eyes that once was full of hate are now full of love. He smiled and caressed her face. It has been a long time since he had seen that face or touched it. He misses her so much.

"Usako...I..." he was stopped by a sudden pain on his side. His widened and all he can do is gasp. He stumbled backwards and looked down on his abdomen, he was stabbed.

There stood Usagi, with a dagger on her hand. Her eyes didn't show any emotions at all but the small smirk on her mouth says it all. The starlights helped Mamoru as he clasped his wound. They all looked at her.

"You're right. I should be angry at you." Usagi went back to Kaosu. They both started to gather the energy of the four elements. The stronger they get, the more they destroy the city.

The outer senshi combined their powers to break the threshold but it bounced back and hit them instead. One by one the starlights attacked but like the outer senshi, they failed. Mamoru couldn't do anything. All he can do is stare at Usagi and Kaosu as they become stronger. Flashes of his dreams go through his mind. It's happening, Kaosu will kill Usagi.

"No...Usako!" Mamoru exclaimed. He ran towards them but falls as the pain of his stab wound pierced his body. He looked up and as expected, Kaosu conjures a dagger.

Kaosu looked at Mamoru and smiled. Mamoru couldn't do anything but watch. Rage filled his body. He couldn't save her. He couldn't protect her. So much rage that tears fall from his eyes. Kaosu was about to stab Usagi but stopped. His eyes widened in shock. He dropped his dagger and looked at the princess.

"I am not yours." Usagi whispered. She stabbed Kaosu deep in the chest. Kaosu's eyes glowed as Usagi began to take his powers.

"No!" Kaosu screamed as his powers were being drained. Mamoru and the rest of the world's savior were all surprised at what was happening. Mamoru couldn't believe his eyes. In some way, he felt a glimpse of hope in his heart. _"Maybe she's still there. She can still be saved."_ he thought.

Kaosu's body disappeared in front of them. Usagi looked at them and smiled evily. A powerful serge on dark energy wrapped around her body. Suddenly, a big, dark crystal rises from the ground. It seemed to be a dark crystal kingdom. Then, the roof door blast opened and the remaining inner scouts ran out to join the others.

"You're late." Sailor Uranus said.

"Sorry...We...oh my god!" Sailor Venus replied.

"Mamoru-san!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. She takes out a cloth-like ribbon and wrapped it around his wound.

"Thanks." Mamoru smiled.

The dark energy settled down revealing a fully transformed Serentiy. Just like what they all saw in their visions. She was no longer the Princess Serenity that they knew. She was a darker Princess with wings as black as the night sky. Her eyes glowed evily.

"I will be waiting, scouts." she smiled and disappeared.

"She's inside the palace." Sailor Saturn said.

"It's a trap." Sailor Neptune implied.

"We can't stand here and watch as she destroys the world." Pluto started. She turns to the inner scouts and Mamoru.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked.

"If it's what we have to do...we're ready." Sailor Jupiter replied.

Agreeing that the only way to stop the world from ending is to fight the princess, they all head down to the palace. It is their duty to protect, no matter what the cause. They will sacrifice their lives. It's their destiny...written in stone even before they were born. Inside the palace, the dark princess waits for her visitors with much glee in her eyes. Finally, the day had come.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I know I said that there are two chapters left but I just realized that it'll be impossible to cramp all the events in two chapters so there might be three or four more chapters. ****Plus, I just found my inspiration for the final chapter...I'm sure you'll love it! - Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Facing Demons; The Inner Scouts' Turmoil**

As the 12 fighters enter the palace, they were greeted by the dark princess's henchmen. These were different from the other monsters that they fought before because this time, they were people being possessed by the dark power.

"We have to be careful. These are people!" Sailor Mercury said as she knees one henchman.

"Any blast could kill them." Sailor Mars responded.

"Well, we can't overpower them...they're too many!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed.

"We have to split up!" Sailor Star Fighter exclaimed.

"That's what she want, we can't split up." Sailor Pluto responded. They were now being backed up in a corner.

"Well, What then? That's the only..." Sailor Neptune got cut off when a dark power blasted between them and the henchmen.

The Sailor scouts, together with the Starlights and Prince Endymion were blasted into what seems to be a dark vortex. As they try to be together, the power in that place was too powerful for them to overcome. One by one, they slip away from each other.

oo00oo

Ami MIzuno wakes up and was surprised to find herself in her childhood room. She was no longer Sailor Mercury and she was 7 years old.

"What's happening?" she asked herself as she looks around. "Why am I here?"

Ami went out of her room and walked across the hall. She sees her mother in the living room with a pile of case folders. _"I remember this. This is...no, i-it can't be." _she thought.

"Oh Ami, you're up." Mrs. Mizuno smiled.

"Mom, what's going on?" Ami asked.

"Oh sweety, it's ok. Daddy's gone now." Mrs. Mizuno replied.

"W-what?" Little Ami was on the verge of tears. This was the day that her Dad left them but in someway, she felt like this was not how it was.

"Daddy left. It's ok honey. Everything will be alright. I'm fine now." Mrs. Mizuno replied but she was being cold to Ami, like she didn't want her there. Ami began to cry. Her mother became upset and slams a folder in the table.

"You are so weak! You cry and cry...Just because you're a little genius you feel that everything should be about you because you're special!" her mother exclaimed. Ami looked at her mother in shock. She never saw her mother like this. Her mother was always there for her, she never said anything like this.

"Well, congratulations genius, because of you - daddy left! He can't handle you and I don't have any idea what to do with you! You will never be amount to anything! You're weak! I don't care for weak children!" Mrs. Mizuno exclaimed and left Ami on her own.

Ami went back to her room. "I'm weak...I'm nothing...I don't deserve to be loved." she sobbed as she huddles in the corner of her room.

oo00oo

Sailor Mars wakes up and was surprised to find herself in the shrine. She stood up and looked around. It seemed quiet...too quiet. She began to look for her grandfather and Yuichiro. Running around and looking in every room, Sailor Mars couldn't find them. She was starting to worry when she hears her grandfather's yell. She rushed outside to find her grandfather and Yuichiro being attacked by a monster.

"Grandpa! Yuichiro!" she shouted.

"Help us, please." Yuichiro begged.

Sailor Mars ran towards the monster and punched it right across the face. The monster throws the old man and Yuichiro aside.

"How dare you!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she began to attack the monster. With every punch and kick she gave, the monster easily avoided it. She tries to blast it with her flame sniper but the monster just deflected it.

"What are you?" Sailor Mars asked.

"You mean, WHO are you." the monster replied. Sailor Mars was taken aback when the monster sheds it's skin only to reveal herself.

Sailor Mars felt like she was looking in a mirror. The monster looked exactly like her now. She didn't know what to do. Confusion took over her whole body.

"Surprise? Don't be...this is what you fear...this is who you are." with that the evil Sailor Mars used her powers to blast her grandfather and Yuichiro.

"No!" the real Sailor Mars screamed.

"This is who you are...you can't hide it." again, the evil senshi blasted them.

Her grandfather, near to death, tried to move towards her. "Why Rei? Why did you do it?" he asked.

"B-but...I didn't..." Sailor Mars looked around and couldn't find the evil version of herself. "Did I..."

Sailor Mars ran to her grandfather and Yuichiro but it was too late. She killed them. What she feared the most has just happened...she killed the people she love.

oo00oo

Makoto runs around the city but no matter how fast she runs, she still ends up in the same spot. It was the gazeebo in the middle of the park and what's worse, she's no longer in her senshi form. Then, it started to rain. The scene was all too familiar as a boy enters the gazeebo.

"Makoto...have you waited long?" the boy asked. Makoto couldn't believe her eyes, it was Tokiya Mikagami, her ex-boyfriend.

"Not really...I guess." Makoto replied. Why is she here? Why this time at this place? Thoughts rushing through her head. Curious to see where this is heading.

"Pity that it had to rain...I guess it what happens when you're about to break someone's heart." Tokiya said.

Makoto's eyes widened in shock. She knows this...at least, she thought she knew. This was the time he broke up with her. But something was different. Somehow, this was not the memory she had.

"Don't be too surprised," he smirked. "You don't really expect me to stay in love with a girl like you, did you?"

"Wh-What?" Makoto stammered.

"Wake up and smell the coffee, Makoto. No one will ever find you attractive. You're too much of a tomboy for anyone to love. You'll never be loved. You won't even have friends that will accept and love you. You're going to grow old, alone and unloved." he said.

"N-no...that's not true. My friends care about me and I will find someone who'll love me." Makoto replied with tears falling from her eyes.

"What friends? The friends that abandoned you? You can't even save one." Tokiya implied. He opens his umbrella and begins to walk out of the gazeebo.

"I never loved you, Makoto. That's why I left you. No one will ever love you and the death of your friends will be in your hands. You cannot be cared for...You're nothing." with that, Tokiya leaves a sobbing Makoto.

"No." she whispers as she falls to the floor. "I'm not loved."

oo00oo

Sailor Venus ran through the hallway. She was near the throne room. As she enters the room, she sees Usagi.

"Usagi-chan." Sailor Venus called out.

"Venus." Usagi replied. She looked very weak and tired. Sailor Venus rushed towards her friend to help her.

"What happened? Are you ok?" she asked.

"I-I don't know. I remembered being alone and scared. Why didn't you help me?" Usagi asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm here. We better get you out of here." Sailor Venus replied.

"You left me here. You left me to die." Usagi said. Sailor Venus couldn't believe what Usagi just said.

"You're not dead. I'm here, I'd never leave." Sailor Venus defended. Usagi slowly stood up. Her body was slowly fading.

"No...you didn't save me. You said you would but you left me here to die. This is your fault. You left me here to die." Usagi said.

Venus froze as she watches her best friend fading away. She left her to die. She failed her. Usagi disappears leaving Venus in tears.

"It's all my fault..." she whispered to herself. The room began to fade. There they were, the four inner scouts, defeated by their demons.

oo00oo

In the real throne room, the dark princess watched as the inner scouts cry and blame themselves for failing. She watches in glee while they suffer in their pain.

"Alone...always alone." she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Nightmares of the Past**

In a dark hallway, Sailor Pluto walked towards a large door where light seems to try to pass through. As she opens the door, she's transported back to her home planet - to the time she found out what she's destined to do.

"I...I'm a sailor soldier?" Pluto couldn't believe what her father just told her. Growing up she looked up to the different outer senshi but she didn't want to be her planet's senshi because she knows what she have to give up.

"Chronos is expecting you tomorrow. You better get some sleep." her father replied coldly. She never did have a great relationship with her father. He was usually away and ever since her mother died, he didn't want to look at her bacause she reminds him alot of her mother.

"B-but father, I don't want to be a sailor senshi. I don't want this." Pluto said. Her heart pounds in fear and tears fall from her eyes.

"What? Being a senshi is an honor and you will become one whether you like it or not!" her father exclaimed.

"Please, father...I don't want to be..." Pluto got cut off as her father slapped her. She began to cry, hard.

"You will be a senshi!" her father leaves her room in anger.

Pluto looked at herself crying in her room. She was just a child when she became the guardian of time and space. She became the lone warrior. She only exist in between time, a shadow. There were two reasons why she didn't want t become the guardian of time. One was the fact that she didn't want to be alone and the second was the fact that she was in love.

Prince Kaiyo of Charon, he was the love of her life. He was always there for her, when her mother died and everytime she argues with her father. He was her light...her life. Being a guardian would mean that their love cannot be.

"We can runaway." Princa Kaiyo suggested. It was the night before she had to leave.

"We can't runaway. I can't let you sacrifice your life for me." Pluto replied. Kaiyo sat next to her and touches her face.

"You are my life." Kaiyo said.

"You're just saying that. But I...I can't..." Pluto replied. Kaiyo looked deep into her eyes. She loved his eyes. It was so pure and full of passion and love.

"Listen, if you live to be 100...I'd want to live to be 100 minus 1." Kaiyo said.

"What? Why?" Pluto asked.

"So I won't live have to live a day without you." Kaiyo smiled.

"That is so cheesy, even for you." Pluto playfully smacks the prince's arm.

"We'll find a way...I'll find a way." Kaiyo said. Pluto just nodded and smiled at her lover. In her heart, she knew that there's no way they could be together but now's not the time to think about it. Now, she's just a princess in the arms of her prince.

Days passed...weeks, months, years...or so she thought. Time did not exist in the time dimension. She doesn't know what was going on nor does she know what has happened to Kaiyo. He never visited her...maybe he's forgotten about her. She was certain that the prince forgot about his promise until one day, there he was.

"Kaiyo...I'm so glad to see you." Pluto ran towards him and hugged him but he didn't hugged her back.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Kaiyo sat down and asked her to sit down too. He explained everything. He explained that he didn't know how to get to her. Times passed by and he met someone. He was going to get married.

Pluto stood up. She couldn't believe what she just heard. This can't be happening...not again. Kaiyo tried to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"Please...don't be mad. I still love you but..." Kaiyo started.

"Love me? You're just like the rest of them! Live me alone!" Pluto exclaimed.

"Please...let's not end it like this." Kaiyo pleaded.

"I didn't end this...you did!" Pluto cried and pushed him through the portal. Everything was a blur after that. She should have never pushed him through the portal. The whole place began to shake. A bright light shines into the room, it was Chronos.

"There was a disturbance. A body is lost." he said. Pluto, realizing what she had done, went down on her knees.

"No." was all she could say.

"That body was not supposed to pass. You were supposed to guide it. I shall let this pass but you won't. You will remember this for eternity. You will have no peace. This is your curse." Chronos said and disappeared.

Pluto looked at the portal. She killed the one person who loved her. The one person who she loved. She killed her prince. Pluto dropped her rod and continued to stare into the portal. All was lost.

oo00oo

Hotaru walked up and down the stairs, looking for a way to escape. She was inside a dark house, couldn't get out and couldn't transfrom.

"Hotaru?" a voice asked. Hotaru turned around and sees her mother.

"Mom." Hotaru replied as she throws herself to her mother.

"Oh, Hotaru...I was waiting for you." she said.

"Mom, why...how...?" questions that only her mother could answer.

"Now's not the time honey. Come, I want to show you something." her mother smiled and offered her hand. Hotaru took her mother's hand and they walked down the hall. They entered a room and got transported into a graveyard.

"Why are we here?" Hotaru asked.

"Because you wanted to be here." her mother replied.

"What?" Hotaru looked at her mother. She began to feel her grip tightening and it was hurting her. She tried to get loose from her mother's grip but she can't.

"You wanted to be here ever since you were born...that's why you killed me." her mother said. Her eyes were faintly glowing and was full of rage. Deep in Hotaru's heart, she knew that this was not her mother but in some way, she feels that she is her mother.

"I didn't kill you." Hotaru cried.

"Yes you did. You needed life so you took mine." her mother replied. "Now, it's my turn."

She pushed Hotaru into a coffin and closed it. She began nailing it shut. Hotaru screamed for help and pounded on the coffin. Her mother pushed the coffin and it fell into a grave. She began to cover it.

"No! Don't! Please, let me out! Please! Somebody, help me! I don't want to die!" Hotaru cried. But no one could here her. No one was there. She was all alone.

oo00oo

Michiru wakes up and found herself on her bed. She gets up and looked around. She remembered this room. She remembered the time when she was in this room. It was before she she knew that she was destined to be a sailor soldier. This was years ago, before everything that had happened. Before Haruka came into her life.

"Michiru? Are you awake?" a guy asked as he entered the room.

"B...Brian?" Michiru asked.

"You're expecting the easter bunny." he smiled. Michiru's heart began beat faster. Brian Landon, her once american boyfriend she met at an art show.

_"This can't be. Why am I here?"_ Michiru thought. Brian sat next to her and caressed her face. He leaned over for a kiss but Michiru turned her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...I don't know. I don't feel right about this." Michiru replied.

"What do you mean? Last night you said that this was perfect." Brian said. Michiru looked at her former lover and memories of their life together flashed before her eyes. Those feelings she thought were gone came rushing back again.

"It was perfect." Michiru smiled. Brian smooths her arm and leaned again. This time, Michiru didn't look away. As their kiss grew passionate, they slowly took each other's clothes off when the door opened. Michiru covered herself and looked at the intruder.

"Haruka." she gasped.

"M..Michiru." Haruka whispered. The expression in Haruka's face was enough for Michiru to bounce back from wherever she was. Michiru was speechless and as she tried to reach for Haruka, she was ignored.

The hurt and anger that was in her eyes made Michiru cry. _"What have I done?"_ she thought. Haruka backed out of the room and left. Michiru looked at Brian but found that he was nowhere in sight. Then she remembered how Brian broke her heart. She walked in on him and another woman. Michiru realized what she had done...she broke Haruka's heart. Michiru sank to the floor and curled into a ball.

oo00oo

Haruka ran as fast as she could. What she just saw couldn't be true...it just couldn't be. Flashes of Michiru and that other guy went through her mind. The rage she felt engulfed her whole body. _"How could she do this to me? I would die for her."_ she thought.

Then, a familiar music filled the hallway. It was very soothing. Haruka followed the music into a room. It was her old room, when she was 6 years old. She enters the room and lies on her old bed. A man entered the room and closed the music box.

"Haruka, it's time to go to school." the man said. Haruka, now her 6 year old self, looked at the man. It was her father.

"But Dad, the children in school are not nice to me. They call me names and tease me. I don't wanna go." she pouted. Her father gave her a loving smile and placed her on his lap.

"Haruka...there will always be bullies. No matter where you go or what you do in life, you'll find people who will bring you down. The important part is that you won't let them get to you. Ignore them." her father replied.

"Now, wipe those tears and keep your chin up." her father smiled.

"Thank you, Dad." Haruka hugged her dad and went on her way to school.

While walking down the street, Haruka sees a group of her classmates near the end of the block. She took a deep breath and remembered what her father told her. _"Keep your chin up...Ignore them."_ she reminded herself.

"Hey, it's Tenoh!" a boy exclaimed as Haruka passed by.

"Hey Haruka! Kissed any girls lately?" the other boy teased. It's true that she gets teased alot about maybe being a boy since her hair was always short and she never wore a dress unless her father tells her to and he only did that twice.

Haruka kept walking away until a hard object hit her in the back. She turned around and frowned at the group of boys that are now heading her way. They began to surround her and taunt her, throwing things at her.

"Stop it!" Haruka exclaimed. But they didn't. They teased her and pushed her around. Haruka didn't know what happened next. She felt anger and hatred surround her body. As one boy was about to hit her again, with all her might, Haruka slugged him so hard that the boy fell down. His nose was bleeding and he was crying.

Haruka looked around, she was back to her old self. The group of boys looked at her, they were scared.

"What did we do to you, lady?" one boy asked.

"You didn't have to hit him like that!" the other boy exclaimed.

Haruka looked confused. She didn't mean to hit the boy that hard. She looked at her hands and it was covered with blood. It became dark. Images of the people she have hurt went through her mind. She didn't mean to hurt those people, she was just protecting herself.

"I did it...I hit him...I.." Haruka trailed of as she stood in the middle of a dark room, staring into space.

oo00oo

In the throne room, the dark princess smiled. She was slowly destroying the scouts. She knows that if they realize their fears and relive the demons of their past, that they will eventually end their life just to end their suffering, their pain.

"Weak people...All of them are weak. They don't even know what pain is." the dark princess said.

She gets up and turns to a body lying on the floor, it was Prince Endymion. He was unconscious and bleeding from the stab wound she gave him earlier. The ribbon that Sailor Mars wrapped around the wound is now soaked in blood.

"They don't know what pain is...but you will." the dark princess continued as she sets her evil eyes on him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Glimmer of Hope**

Taiki have been running around a dark hallway for hours. Everytime he thinks that he's at the very end, the hallway starts again.

_"You just have to help them."_ he jokingly thought to himself. He decided to stop in the middle and closed his eyes to concentrate. Then, he hears someone crying. He decided to follow the sound and it led him to a white door. He slowly opens it and saw a girl crying. He went in and comforted the girl.

"Are you ok?" he asked. The girl turned around, it was Ami.

"Ami...what happened?" he asked.

"It's all my fault. He left because of me. I'm weak." Ami sobbed.

"Who left?" Taiki asked again,

"M-my father...he left because I'm weak. I can't even save my friend." she replied. Taiki frowned. He never knew much about Ami. All he knew was that she's the smartest girl he's ever met and that she's one of the strongest fighter.

"Ami, listen to me. You're not weak." Taiki said. Ami shook her head and pushed him away.

"No! I am weak! Leave me alone!" Ami shouted. Taiki, having enough of this, grabbed her.

"Listen, you're not weak! You're father left because he gave up not because of you. You're one of the brightest soul I've ever met and we can still save the world and Usagi." Taiki said.

"Snap out of it...the world needs you...Usagi needs you...I need you." he continued.

Ami looked at him. She began to remember what really happened. Yes, her father did leave but her mother never told her all those mean things. She remembered how her mother explained to her what happened and the wonderful stuff that her mother did to make her feel loved. Slowly, she began to transform into a sailor scout again.

"Taiki..." Sailor Mercury started.

"It's no big deal...I kinda know how you feel." Taiki shrugged. Sailor Mercury leaned towards him and gave him a kiss. He blushed and cleared his throat.

"We better go...look for the others." he said. Ami smiled and agreed. They both leave the room and started to look for their other friends.

oo00oo

Yaten didn't know what to do. He has no idea where he is. All he can see are trees and he's getting really fed up. Plus he couldn't understan why he can't transfrom which means he's dead if a monster attack him.

_"Finally...something other than trees." _he thought as he saw a clearing. He stopped running when he saw the Hikawa shrine.

"What th...?" Yaten uttered. He looked around for signs of life and saw Sailor Mars near the wishing tree. She was sitting in front of the tree, staring at it.

"S-Sailor Mars?" Yaten asked. He walked towards her.

"Don't come near me." Sailor Mars warned him. He stopped and tried to reach for her shoulder but she avoided him.

"Are you ok?" Yaten asked.

"Don't come near me. I might hurt you." Sailor Mars replied.

"Hurt me? Why? What happened?" he grabbed her and tried to snap her out of the trance.

"I killed them." Sailor Mars pointed at the two bodies near the tree but all Yaten could see are two boulders with scorch marks.

"Yeah...I don't think they could more dead than that." Yaten said, confused at what Sailor Mars said.

"How could you say that? Look at them! They're..." Sailor Mars trailed off when she saw what she was pointing to.

"B...But, I saw them. I...I saw myself..hurting them...killing them." she continued. That was when Yaten understood what she was saying and going through. He placed his hand on her shoulders and looked at her intensely.

"I know that you fear for your loved ones and I know that you fear that the power you hold might one day hurt them...but don't. You have to know that you're not that person. This power that you have is just one thing that makes you special but the most important part of you is that you care so much about your family and friends. That's what you need to remember and all you need to know." Yaten said.

Sailor Mars looked at him. Tears falling from her eyes as she remembers all the wonderful moments she had with her family and friends. All those moments with her grandfather and Yuichiro. She wiped her tears and smiled at Yaten.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome. Now, do you know how to get out of here?" Yaten asked. As if someone was listening to them, the surroundings become another dark hall.

"Sailor Mars...Yaten!" Taiki called. He was with Sailor Mercury.

"What is this? Some kind of game?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I've analyzed the surroundings. It seems like some kind of dimesional vortex. It's like a hallway full of doors." Mercury replied.

"Doors? What door?" Yaten asked. He looked around and all he could see was them being in a very dark place.

"They're hidden. I don't know how you two found us but somehow, we get to live our worst fears." Sailor Mercury answered.

"Oh no! Jupiter and Venus...we have to find them!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"How? We don't know where they are." Yaten retorted.

"We don't have much time. The portals are made to drain one's energy. If we don't find them, they'll die." Sailor Mercury said. Worried, they began to look for the other scouts.

oo00oo

"Guys! There she is!" Sailor Mars pointed at the gazeebo.

"Makoto-chan!" Sailor Mercury called out. They run towards the gazeebo and sees Makoto lying on the floor.

"Is she?" Yaten asked. Taiki checked her pulse and shook his head.

"Makoto-chan, please wake up." Sailor Mars pleaded as she gently shakes her friend. Makoto began to stir and wakes up. She sees Taiki and mistakes him for Tokiya and began to cry.

"Makoto-chan, snap out of it!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"Mars.." Yaten trailed off as Tokiya enters the gazeebo and kneels next to Makoto. Taiki stood up and stepped aside.

"Why? Why did you leave? Why don't you love me?" Makoto asked.

"Makoto...I had to leave but please understand that I love you and I always will. I was confused and I regret leaving you. You're the one thing that made sense and I let you go." Tokiya explained.

"But you told me...you told me those horrible things...I-I don't know what to do." Makoto sobbed.

"Look in your heart. You know that what you saw was not the real thing. Try to remember what really happened. You're stronger than this evil trying to get to you. Fight it. Believe in yourself, believe in your faith and believe that you are loved." with that, Tokiya vanished.

"Makoto-chan?" Mercury whispered. Makoto turned to them and smiled.

"We have to save her. We have to save this world. We can't let this evil defeat us." Makoto said and transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

They all agreed and began to look for Venus but as they got out of that dimension, they saw Sailor Venus.

"Venus!" Sailor Jupiter called out.

"Guys! What happened?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Weren't you sucked into a weird dimension?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I was...I saw Usagi and she told me that I left her. That because of me, she died. She said that I couldn't save her." Sailor Venus replied.

"Oh Venus." Sailor Mercury said.

"How did you get out?" Yaten asked. Sailor Venus looked at them, smiled and shrugged.

"I guess it was the optimist in me. At first I accepted that I won't be able to save her but then that's when I realized that I've given up. And I know that I couldn't give up. As long as I'm here and alive, I know that I could save Usagi and this world. There's still hope...there's always a light in the end of the tunnel, right." Venus explained.

"For the first time, you're absolutely right." Sailor Mars smiled.

"Let's go then." Sailor Mercury stated.

"You guys go ahead, we have to look for Seiya and the other scouts." Taiki said.

"No, we have to stick together. Besides, you two can't even transform. We'll find them, trust me." Sailor Mars suggested. Taiki and Yaten looked at each other. They know that she was right, somehow, they can't transform abd it might be dangerous for them to split up. They agreed and left with the inner scouts to look for the others.

_"I will save you Usagi...I won't give up."_ Venus thought. They all disappear in the dark.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - A Senshi's Flight**

Sailor Pluto lie on the ground, sobbing. She had lost everything even her will to live. She could feel the world around her crumble. Kaiyo is dead and it was all her fault. And now, the whole world will suffer and the princess whom she swore to protect will be the next one to leave her. Determined to end her life, Pluto heavily got up and walked towards the door to the time dimension. She gently opens it and stared at the black hole of time.

"This is it...This is my destiny." she uttered. She spreads her arms and closed her eyes.

As she was about to jump through the portal, her garnet rod gave out a bright shine that pulled her back in. Pluto looked at her rod which is now floating. The garnet stone gave out another light that was so blinding that made Pluto cover her eyes with her arm.

"This is not your destiny." a strong-deep voice said.

"W...Who are you?" Pluto asked.

"I am he who guards time and space." the voice replied.

Pluto's eyes widened as she realized who was talking to her, "Chronos."

"My child, I've heard your cry. Why are you giving up?" he asked.

"I've killed everyone. I can't save this world. I can't save her." Pluto cried.

"We cannot change our past, no matter how much we want to but it doesn't mean we can't save our future. There is still time. This is not your destiny, my child. This is just a journey that you must take. Obstacles will come your way and you must overcome them." Chronos remarked.

"How? How could I live with what I've done?" she asked.

"It will be hard, I've tried to hide from you...I made it so that you remember nothing about this memory but no matter how much we run, we can't hide from our past. You can rise up from this turmoil. You are a child of revolution. Take your place in history." he answered.

With that, the light was gone. The garnet rod remained afloat. Pluto wiped her tears and stood up. "I am the soldier of revolution...I will take my place in history." she uttered strongly. She grabbed her rod and was transported out of that portal and into a grave yard.

oo00oo

Seiya runs through the streets of a city in ruin. Every corner seems to be another long block. He's been running around for hours and still couldn't find his way out. It seemed like no matter how fast he runs, he won't be able to leave. As he ran through an alley, he bumps into a familiar blonde.

"Uranus!" Seiya exclaimed but Uranus kept on walking. The once proud soldier walked away like there was a huge boulder on her shoulders. Seiya chased the zombie-like soldier and blocked her way.

"Uranus...What happened? Where are the others?" he asked. Uranus looked at him, her eyes were emotionless. Tired and annoyed, Seiya slapped the soldier of the sky.

"Snap out of it!" he exclaimed.

"Leave me alone!" Uranus pushed him away but the starlight just grabbed her and pinned her on the wall.

"If you don't snap out of it, I swear to God I'm going to hurt you!" he implored.

Uranus just gave a smirk, "You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me." Seiya retorted.

Uranus pushed the starlight off her. Her hands were balled into a tight fist. Her jaws tightened in anger.

"No one understood me. I wanted to runaway...to be free. I was mad at the world for no reason at all. I was lost. And now here I am, destined and everything. Trying to save the world...the world I tried so hard to runaway from." Uranus explained.

"Underneath it all, you're just a pitiful soul." Seiya shook his head as he looked at the Sailor scout who was powerful that him.

Uranus glared at him, "What?"

"Running away...that really is your talent, huh? Look at me I'm miserable...you don't even know what misery is." he answered.

Uranus ran towards him and tried to beat him but Seiya blocked every move. "Look at yourself...You can't even hit me." he taunted.

Uranus cried out in anger and attacked him again. At the last punch, Seiya grabbed her arm and twisted it and pinned her on the wall.

"You wanna know what misery is? Misery is going back to your world only to find out that whatever you do, you can't get over the one person you love. Misery is knowing that, that person chose someone else. Misery is finding out that she was betrayed by the person who claimed to love her." he lets Uranus go. "That's what misery is. God, you're lucky you have Neptune. I have nobody."

"That's not true." Uranus gained her composure and stared at the starlight. "You still have your friends...and you still have me." Uranus offered her hand. Seiya smirked and accepted it. Right then, the once enemies are now allies.

"We better look for the others." Seiya suggested. Uranus nodded her head and they both ran towards the dark palace when Uranus stopped dead on her tracks. A wave of fear overwhelemed her body, her heart pounded so fast that it hurt.

"What now?" Seiya asked, looking annoyed.

"Michiru...we have to find her." Uranus replied. Seiya looked at her, understanding that something bad has happened to Michiru. The streets of the city disappeared and they were back in the dark hallway and on the corner, a single door.

oo00oo

They open the door. It was the bedroom that Uranus was in earlier. Where she saw Michiru with another guy. She shook the images off her head. She knows that Michiru had a past before her and she couldn't change that. All she knows is that they have a deep connection and nothing will ever break them apart...not even death.

Seiya looked around and saw the green-haired girl lying on the floor near the bed. "Michiru!" he called out.

Uranus rushed to her side. "Michiru...Michiru."

"Is she...?" Seiya's voice trailed off at the thought of her dead.

Uranus, with a solemn look on her face, cradled her lover and genlty shook her to wake up. "Michiru, please wake up."

Seiya, feeling defeated, sat on the bed. His hand ran over his face is exasperation.

"Michiru...wake up...please. Michiru, I need you...I want you here because...because I'm afraid." Tears began to fall from her eyes and into Michiru's face. She hugs her lovers' lifeless body. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run."

"Uranus...we-we have to go." Seiya whispered as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Uranus picked her lover up and placed her on the bed. She takes Michiru's hand, "Wait for me. I'll see you again." she kissed her lover for the last time and left the room before it totally closed behind them.

oo00oo

"Uranus! Seiya!" Pluto called out as she makes her way to them.

"Pluto? What are we doing here?" Seiya asked. He looked around and sees grave markers and mausoleums.

"I don't know. Something brought us here." Pluto replied.

Uranus began to look around when a strange noise caught her ear. She followed the noise to a newly covered grave.

"What's that?" Pluto asked.

"I don't know but someone's under there." Uranus replied.

"Buried alive?" Seiya questioned. He's not liking any of this. Uranus looked around and saw a couple of shovels near another grave marker. As she takes the shovels, she noticed the name in the marker - Yanagi Tomoe, Beloved wife and mother. Her eyes widened in realization. She rushed to where Pluto and Seiya is and began to dig like crazy.

"Uranus...what is it?" Pluto asked.

"It's Hotaru." she replied.

"What?" Seiya asked.

"It's Hotaru...she's down there!" Uranus exclaimed. Seiya and Pluto grabbed the other shovels and began to dig ferociously. After digging their hearts out, they reach the coffin. Uranus opened the coffin and sees Hotaru inside, scared. Uranus carried Hotaru out of the coffin and handed her to Seiya.

"Hotaru...are you ok?" Seiya asked.

"I-It's not my fault. I didn't kill her." Hotaru sobbed.

"Who?" Pluto asked.

"My mother...I didn't kill her." Hotaru cried. In Seiya's arms, she was like a baby. Shivering and scared.

"You didn't kill her Hotaru. It's not your fault." Seiya said.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Hotaru. Whatever happens, we'll always be here for you." Uranus smiled slightly. She needs to put on a brave face for Hotaru. Seiya uses his shirt and wipes the tears off Hotaru's face.

"We better go." Pluto suggested. They helped Hotaru up and walked out of the portal. They're back in the dark hallway and Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn.

"Now, we have to find Michiru." Pluto said. Seiya looked at Uranus.

"She's..." Seiya started.

"She's resting. Let's not get her." Uranus finished. Seiya looked away.

"We have to get her. We need her..." Pluto was interrupted when Seiya placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Pluto realized what has happened and nodded.

Uranus looked down, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly, she feels someone holding her hand. It was Sailor Saturn. Uranus smiled and nods. The three outer senshi and the fallen starlight, ran through the hallway, hoping to get out and save the world and their princess. They're determined, more than ever, to defeat this new darkenss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - End of Days**

After running around for hours, the inner scouts and the outer scouts finally met up.

"Where have you guys been?" Seiya asked.

"Not now. We have to get out of here. If my calculations are correct, this hallway will seize to exist bringing us with it." Sailor Mercury replied.

"Well, I'm open to any suggestions. I, for one, don't want to seize to exist." Yaten said.

"We've been running around for hours and still we end up here. We might have been going in circles." Taiki said.

"Well, we can't give up! Not when we're near." Sailor Jupiter said.

Then a wave of energy blasted them. They all screamed in pain as the wave seems to pierce into their bones. The pain grew and grew until one by one, they fell. Slowly, they gained consciousness but they were no longer in the hallway but in the throne room.

"Welcome, friends." the dark princess smiled.

"Usagi-chan!" Sailor Venus called out.

"Usagi is dead. There's no one in here but the darkenss that consumed her." the princess replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Sailor Mars asked.

"You still don't get it. I tried to make you see but you don't get it. I guess, only one of you did get it." she replied and looked dead straight at Uranus.

"Wait...where's Neptune?" Taiki asked. The outer scouts looked avoided their eyes.

"No! You left her! Sailor Mars couldn't believe it. How could they leave a soldier behind? How could Uranus leave her?

"We had no choice." Seiya replied.

Sailor Jupiter shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "There's always a choice! You could've get her!" she cried.

"There's no choice for the dead." the dark princess pointed out.

The other scouts gasped in shock. Sailor Venus and Mercury fall in their knees. Tears were falling from their eyes. However, Uranus seemed stoic and tranquil.

"Pity isn't it? She died knowing that her lover saw what she shouldn't have seen." the princess smiled. Slowly, Uranus' state began to change. Rage filled her body...her fist are gripped tightly.

"She died knowing that her lover couldn't accept her past...knowing that her lover ran away from her." the princess continued.

Uranus lets out an raging yell and ran towards the princess. She had her sword and she was about to strike her when the dark princess raised her hand and blasted her with a high voltage of dark energy. The wave consumed Uranus and she lets out an agonizing scream.

"Uranus!" the remaining scouts cried out. They were about to help the soldier of the sky but the three lights stopped them.

"Look." Seiya pointed to the floor. They were surrounded by an electric trigger that could blast them like Uranus.

"We have to help her!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Wait, look!" Yaten pointed out. They all look at Uranus. She was fighting the blast. The princess beamed evily. This is what she wanted. She wanted her to fight. She wanted her energy. Uranus' aura began to leave her body and the others noticed.

"No! She's dying!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"Uranus!" Sailor Saturn called out. They see Uranus' slowly losing her transformation. With what little energy left, she turns to the scouts and smiled. She completely lost her transformation and fall to the ground. Then she disappears.

"No!" They all screamed. The scouts didn't notice that they've stepped over the barrier and now, they were consumed by the same blast. The three lights tumbled backwards as they see the remaining scouts being electicuted.

The dark princess laughed at the sight of the scouts in agony. Seiya punched the ground in anger. He stared at the princess with rage in his eyes. He pushed himself off the ground and ran towards her. For some reason, he got through. He picks up Uranus' dagger, jumped up and stabs her. The scouts dropped to the ground, they were all shocked at what happened. Seiya lands and looked at the princess. Her eyes were wide in shock. The dagger went through her, in front the handle can be seen and at her back was the tip of the dagger.

"U..Usagi.." that's what all Sailor Venus could utter.

The dark princess faced her assailant. Seiya looked at her, couldn't believe that he just stab the one person who he loves. He forced himself to think that she's no longer that person but as the princess looked at him, he thought otherwise. She goes down her thrown, every step seems to be as heavy as the first. She falls on her knees, grabs the handle and takes the dagger off her. Seiya ran to her to help her.

"Usagi...I-I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Seiya...no." Sailor Mars uttered. But it was too late, the princess grips the dagger tightly and stabs Seiya.

She pulled him to her and whispered, "Did you really think that this flesh wound will stop me? It isn't even enough to hurt me...but it's enough to kill you." She takes out the dagger and pushed his body off her. Seiya grabs his wound, he was bleeding so much and his breathing became shallow.

"Seiya!" Yaten cried out.

"You're powerless! You will never defeat me! I know your deepest thoughts...your deepest fear. I am darkness...I am something you could never conceive. Nothing in this world will ever stop me!" she exclaimed.

The dark princess began to harness her powers. The room began to tremble as a large amount of dark energy surrounds the princess. A beam of this energy blasts through the roof of the room and into the night sky. As the energy grows, it engulf the princess and lifts her up. The walls of the throne room gives out and the scouts together with Yaten and Taiki are now exposed to the city. They see their world being ripped apart by the dark princess's power. Dark crystal towers rise from the ground, destroying houses and buildings. They can hear the screams of the people in the city. Their greastest fear was happening all around them.

"No!" Sailor Mercury cried out.

"It's over." Sailor Jupiter fall on her knees.

"How did we come to this?" Sailor Venus asked.

"To what?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"The end." Sailor Mars replied.

Sailor Saturn looked at her glaive. They still have another option. She walked towards the dark princess.

"Saturn!" Sailor Pluto called out.

"There is no other choice. I have to use my attack. I have to give up my life." Saturn explained.

"But..." Sailor Mercury started.

"It's okay. I've accepted my destiny a long time ago. This is what I'm here for." Saturn replied. "Thank you, for everything."

With that, Sailor Saturn runs towards the dark princess and prepares to attack. As she charges her glaive, the princess just smiled. Saturn jumps in the beam. The remaining scouts and three lights just watched as Sailor Saturn tries to destroy the dark princess. After disappearing in the beam for a minute, they see a large white blast. They all regained hope, that is until Sailor Saturn came flying out of the beam. Her clothes were tattered and her glaive was destroyed. She had cuts on her skin and bruises on her face.

"Saturn!" Pluto rushed to her aid. "What happened?"

"She's too powerful. I-I couldn't stop her." Saturn replied.

The glimmer of hope in their hearts disappeared. Not even Sailor Saturn, the soldier of ruin, could destroy her. Nothing could stop the darkness from overtaking the world. They've lost. The dark princess looked at the realization in their faces. She began to laught evily and victoriously. She have won; no one can stop her now.

Meanwhile, in a small, dark room. Prince Endymion lays unconcsious in what seems to be a sacrificial table. On the side, there was Sailor Uranus - hanging from a cross. A single tear fall from her eyes. A small glow...a hint of hope surrounded the room. There was still hope.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Glimmer of Hope; Neptune's Theme**

As their city is being slowly destroyed by the dark princess. The remaining scouts, together with Yaten and Taiki, fight off the monstrous drones. One by one they were able to defeat them but the more they fight, the more their power's drained. Yaten and Taiki found Seiya's body and dragged him to safety.

"We shouldn't have come." Yaten said.

"We had no choice. We thought that we'd be able to prevent this. But now..." Taiki couldn't finish his sentence. His best friend is dead, and no matter how much they try, they cannot transform.

"Taiki...Look!" Yaten exclaimed. Seiya's body was glowing. He slowly opened his eys and smiled.

"Don't give up...There's always hope." Seiya uttered and fade away.

Yaten and Taiki couldn't believe what had happend. Their best friend faded in their arms and like a warm light, they felt him inside themselves. In the darkness of things that are happening, they found hope inside their hearts. Realizing this, they tried one more time to transform.

Sailor Venus turned to them and smiled. "Starlights!"

The others looked at the two figures behind them. Yaten and Taiki have finally transformed. The two smiled at them, thanking Seiya in their hearts. The two joined the Sailor scouts in battle.

Meanwhile, in a small, dark room. Uranus began to stir. She tried to move her arms only to find them trapped under dark crystals. She looked down and sees the prince lying on a table. She gathers all her strength and tries to break free but to no avail. Then, she noticed a small white light across the room. It was faintly glowing, like it was trying to emit its energy.

"Uranus." a faint voice called out. Uranus frowned in curiousity. She felt like being drawn to the light. As the light began to grow, a minute late, it consumed her.

oo00oo

Haruka finds herself lying on the beach. Sand everywhere and the waves violently crash on some rocks nearby. The smell of the sea overwhelmed her senses.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

She stood up and brushed the sand off her shirt. She's no longer in her sailor form and everything seemed to fine. She looked around to see if there are any people around. Then, she hears a familiar sound playing near the deck. She ran towards it and stopped dead on her tracks. Her mouth dropped in shock. There, standing at the end of the dock, is her green-haired goddess - playing her violin.

She slowly walked right to her. She tried to convince herself that this was just a dream. A play that the dark princess is doing to her. But as she comes closer, she felt that same warmth in the light she saw earlier.

"Michiru?" she asked soflty.

The girl turned around and smiled at her, "Haruka." she replied lovingly.

Haruka is stunned to see her lover. She tries to hold her but her hand just went through Michiru's body. She was nothing more than a spirit.

"You've lost hope." Michiru commented.

"I lost you." Haruka replied.

"Haruka.." Michiru looked concernly at her lover. "You never lost me. I'm always here...no matter what happens, I will always right by your side."

Haruka slightly smiled but what happened and still happening bothered her so much that she fall on her knee.

"Everything we fought for, everything we hold dear...it's slowly slipping away...and there's nothing we can do." Haruka stared at the waves as it crashed viloently into the rocks. It reminded her of what was really happening.

"Have faith...in this world...our world. Have faith in the power of love. When the time comes, it will be the only thing powerful to save the world...to save her." Michiru assured.

Haruka looked at her lovers' eyes. Those green eyes that she have been staring at all her life. Those eyes that have seen her in her worst. She had nothing but love and she found it a bit funny that she felt so calm eventhough she knew that this was just a dream and that when she wakes up, she'll be back at the cold, dark world.

"Will I ever see you again?" Haruka asked.

"You once told me to look for you in this life. You told me that you'll be the one running away. Now, I say to you, my love...I'll be waiting for you to find me." Michiru replied. Her hair danced as the wind blows.

"I love you." was all Haruka could say before a bright light blinded her again.

Uranus opens her eyes and sees herself off the dark crystal cross and on the floor. Somehow, Michiru was able to rescue her. She was back in her sailor transformation. She walked towards where the prince is lying, unconscious. She frowned as she studied him carefully. He had a certain glow to him, unlike anything that she had ever seen. Uranus gasped in realization. She knew what she had to do.

oo00oo

At the battlefield, the other scouts and the two starlights are now on their knees. Little by little they're being drained of their energy. They were losing hope.

The dark princess laughed at them. "You call yourselves protector of this pitiful world. You can't even protect the ones you love." she taunted.

"What happened to you? You were full of love than anyone else in this world!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"Usagi-chan! Please...there must be something besides darkness in your heart. I know you've been hurt...we all have. But it's not a reason to take it out on the world. We can help you." Sailor Mercury pleaded.

"I woke up. I finally realized the cruelness of this world. Nothing you say would ever change my perspective. But I do appreciate that you beg for your life." the dark princess evily smiled at them and prepared herself for her final blow on the scouts.

Suddenly, a large amount of energy blasted right through the floor and hits the dark princess so hard that she was lifted off and thrown to the ground. They all looked behind them and sees Sailor Uranus in her stance.

"Miss me?" she smirked at the princess.

"Uranus!" the scouts exclaimed joyfully.

"You're supposed to be dead!" the dark princess shouted.

"It will take more than that to kill me." Uranus pointed out.

"Fine...I won't make that mistake again!" the princess fired out her energy wave towards the scout. As the wave of dark energy rushed towards her, Uranus jumped out of the blast's way and into safety.

"I always knew that you're aim was to shifty." Uranus implied.

The dark princess gritted her teeth in anger and prepared to fire off another blast when a red rose sliced in front of her, leaving a small cut on her hand.

"Tuxedo mask!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"No...Prince Endymion." Uranus corrected her as the prince emerged from the shadows.

"You!" the dark princess called out with seething hatred in her voice.

"Your rampage on this world will stop now! Your fight is with me!" Prince Endymion commanded.

"I have no use for you. Who do you think you are? Telling me what to do." she replied.

"I am the man who loves you...no matter what." he retorted. Hearing those words, the dark princess blasted him and he took it.

"No! Prince Endymion!" Sailor Saturn cried out.

"Listen to me...we must give out all our energy to him." Uranus instructed.

"But..." Sailor Pluto started.

"No buts. We have to. He's the only one who could save this world and the princess. Listen, I know it'll be dangerous and there's a chance that the dark crystal is too powerful to be stopped but we have to have faith...we have to have hope. Right now, the only thing more powerful than the dark crystal is that man's love, not just for this world but for her. We have no other choice." Uranus explained. The scouts finally agreed.

"We'll fend off her horde as you power up. But do it fast, I'm not sure if we would be able to hold them long." Sailor Star Maker said.

"Thank you." Sailor Uranus replied. The two starlights nodded and ran off to attack and hold off the horde of monsters.

One by one, the scouts closed their eyes and concentrated. Each one of them began to glow and their energy began to leave their bodies and settle into the prince. After that, they all lose their transformation but Prince Endymion stands in between them and the dark princess, seemingly unharmed by the blast. The transfer of their energy worked. Now, the fight is no longer between them and the dark crystal. The fight is now between Prince Endymion and the dark princess.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: There's a line here that is from the movie Troy so that means I don't own it although I hope I did:) That line was the inspiration for this story! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15 - Power of Love**

"Your fight is with me." Prince Endymion said.

The dark princess walked towards him and stopped. "Do you honestly think that you can defeat me?" she asked.

"No...But I don't think that this has anything to do with your powers. This fight...this darkness has something to do with what you feel." he replied.

The dark princess fist began to tremble, she stared vehemently at the prince. "What do you know about how I feel?"

"I know because I'm the reason why you feel that way." he retorted.

The dark princess gritted her teeth. Her nose began to flare and her fist was so tight that she began to bleed. She opened her eyes wide and began to harness her dark energy. The darkness illuminated her whole body. She gave out a violent scream and blasted Endymion. He took a step back as he got blasted but he was still standing.

"You won't be standing for long!" she exclaimed as she balsted him again. The prince simply took it eventhough his outfit was being slowly slashed and sharp glasses cuts through his skin.

"I know that I've hurt you so many times. I've been cold towards you, lied to you...even cheated. I know that sorry wouldn't even cut it anymore." he started.

It seemed like what Endymion said affected her so much that she gave out a much stronger blast. The prince falls on his knees as the intensity of her blast overwhelmed him. The scouts tried to help but he raised his arms, telling them to stay out of it. Like carrying the fate of the world on his shoulder, he gets up.

"I'm sorry that I've hurt you...I'm sorry that I cheated on you...but eventhough you kill me, I will always love you." Enymion said as he started to walk towards the princess.

The dark princess gave out more energy and lets out another cry. As the prince came nearer, her blast was getting weaker. She began to exhaust her energy.

"I love you, Usako...I love you...I love you..." he kept on repeating those three words as he comes nearer.

The princess began to cry and her blast was getting weaker by the second. Endymion hold her by her arms and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you." he said.

The princess closed her eyes and pushed Endymion off her. She closed her fist and began to pummel him. Endymion doesn't avoid her punches, he takes it all.

"Why? Why did you do it?" she cried as she punches. "I gave you everything...I gave you my heart and soul! I've given you my life and that was still not enough for you. I trusted you!"

Tears continuously fall from her eyes. Slowly, her black outfit and wings began to change back into white. It seemed like letting out all the emotions that she stored for a long time.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed as she hits him. Her punches became minimal hits on his chest. Then as she repeated those three words, she was reduced to pounding on his chest. Her clothes and wings are back to white.

She has stopped pounding on Endymion's chest and is now crying very hard. He wraps his arms around her and tears fall from his eyes. There were no more words to say. No more emotions to feel. The two stood in front of the scouts and the remaining two starlights, looking at peace.

When everything seems to be alright, a sudden quake hits the city. The dark crystal was still gathering energy and the city was still being destroyed.

"Oh no! The city!" Minako exclaimed

"Why is it still happening? Usagi's back...why didn't it stop?" Rei asked.

"It's too powerful now. The dark crystal doesn't need Usagi's emotions to power itself anymore. We have to stop it." Setsuna replied.

"How? We can't transfrom...we gave out our powers to the prince." Ami said.

"We have to try. Find a way." Haruka retorted. Then they hear a grunt and they see the prince falling to the ground.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi said as she placed his head on her lap.

Endymion opened his eyes and smiled at Usagi. "I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that again."

"You'll always be my Mamo-chan." Usagi smiled back. Endymion reached out for her hand and she takes it. Again, tears fall from her eyes. When he began to cough up blood, she wiped his mouth with her dress. She knew that he was dying.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"No...don't be. I told you that I will always love you, no matter what." he slightly gets up, just enough for their faces to meet.

"Usako, All of my life...even the one before, I've been fighting this war and the only thing that kept me going all these years is you. You have been my light...my soul...my heart. Usako, you gave me peace in a lifetime of war." he leaned over and they kissed. After that, with his last breath, he touched Usagi's face and dies.

Sadness filled everyone as they see their prince die. Another quake hits them, this time it was very stong that cracks appeared in the ground. The beam of dark energy grows larger. The scouts look at each other, not knowing what to do. They knew that this was it...it was the end. Then Usagi stands up and looked at them with a serene look on her face. Their eyes widened in realization.

"No! There must be another way!" Haruka barked.

"Please, Usagi-chan...You can't!" Rei exclaimed.

"It might not even work...please, don't leave us!" Ami cried. Usagi smiled at them. The serene look on her face somehow calmed them down. She began to talk in a tranquil voice.

"This is what I have to do. Don't be sad...don't mourn. I love you and will always love you...all of you. And I will never leave your side. You all gave me the strength to fight each day. I will always treasure you're friendship...the laughter, the tears and those wonderful memories will always be with me. I have to end it here...but it doesn't mean that we can't have a new beginning, please remember that. Always remember that eventhough the world seems to turn its back on you, it doesn't mean that nobody cares. Hope for a better future, have faith in yourself and each other. Most importantly, don't forget to love."

One by one, the scouts stood up. Tears fall from their eyes as they nodded at Usagi. They watched her walk towards the beam. Usagi walked closer and closer, her hands were on her chest, holding something that is very dear to her heart. It was the ring that Mamoru gave her. The ring she promised to treasure. It was the mark of their love. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could see Mamoru right beside her, holding her as she stepped into the beam.

The scouts held their breath as Usagi enters the beam. The ground began to shake violently, still they kept their ground. Suddenly, the beam gave out a very strong blast of blinding white light that passed through the whole city. There was nothing...no quakes, no noise, not even the wind was present. The white light cloaked everything...and everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Means To An End**

It has been a week since the world nearly came to an end. The inner scout - Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei - have been mending their wounds. It seemed like it never happened. The city was still busy as usual. The people in the city had no idea about what had happened. To them, it was just a nightmare...something out of reality. At the Hikawa shrine, Rei and the others gather outside her room.

"I just talked to Haruka-san. They found nothing. No bodies or crystal. It was like it never happened." Rei told her friends.

"But how could that be? I mean, we all saw it, right?" Minako asked.

"I tried all logical claculations there is. It's impossible." Ami replied.

"Maybe they fade away...just like when Galaxia took our star seeds." Rei said.

"They sacrificed themselves for this planet...and now they're gone." Ami implied as she puts down her notes.

A slight gush of wind blew across the field. Makoto looked at the sun as it beamed on her face. She smiled and looked at the others.

"No...she's not gone." Makoto started. They all looked at her, curious on why she said that. Makoto looked at them and her smile widened.

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked.

"I don't know...but somehow, I feel that she's around here. I mean, she did say that she'll never leave us. She also said that we should not mourn. We should celebrate this new day because she gave this to us." Makoto placed her hands behind her head and leaned back. They all smiled as Makoto reminded them of what is important.

oo00oo

Setsuna placed breakfast on the table. She's been keeping herself busy by trying out new recipes to distract her from what happened. She's been teaching Hotaru all she knows and she thinks it's time for her to go back to school. She could only teach her so much. Haruka haven't been that helpful either. She'd usually go out early in the morning and come home late at night. And when she's at home, she'd fix her car or motorcycle. She didn't want to talk about what happened especially about Michiru.

Hotaru walked in the kitchen and sat down to eat. She looked at the table, overwhelmed with all the food on the table.

"You better eat up. You've got a busy day ahead of you." Setsuna puts a plate full of banana-chip waffles and bacon and a tall glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Um...Setsuna-mama...Aren't we just going to the mall to buy school stuff?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, shopping is very tiring. You'll need your energy." Setsuna pats Hotaru on her head and smiled.

Haruka enters the kitchen and smirked at the feast that Setsuna cooked. "Isn't this a bit too much?" she asked.

"See." Hotaru said with a mouthful of waffle.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Haruka smiled as she sits next to the tiny girl and grabs a plate of waffles.

"Shopping is a tiring process. Growing girls like you needs to eat...so eat." Setsuna told Hotaru.

"We better hurry up...the bus leaves in 30 minutes." she continued.

"I'll take you." Haruka said. The two girls looked at Haruka, surprised that she offered a ride. Haruka noticed them and smiled. "What? I can't offer my friends a ride?"

"Haruka-papa, are you well?" Hotaru asked as she checks Haruka's temperature.

"Why would you ask that?" Haruka frowned.

"I guess, what Hotaru is trying to say is that...you never really talked to us before let alone offer us a ride. I mean...after everything that had happened, you kinda kept to yourself." Setsuna explained.

"I was supposed to die." Haruka began. "I was supposed to die in that room but she came to me."

"Who?" Hotaru asked.

"Michiru." Haruka smiled. Setsuna and Hotaru gasped at her revelation.

"She told me that everything would be alright. That she'll always be with me. She also told me to look for her after everything. That's what I've been doing after that day. Go out early in the morning, searching everywhere for her. Then last night, I accepted the fact that I will never see her again. I'll never touch her or kiss her again. I'll never see her smile or that thing she does with her nose everytime I tease her." Haruka continued.

Setsuna and Hotaru slightly smiled and they hold each of Haruka's hand. Haruka looked at the two girls and smiled.

"I realized that I needed to move on. I need to let her go." She smiled.

"She'll always be with you. You don't have to let her go...just know that she's in the good place now." Setsuna assured her friend.

Haruka sighed and then cleared her throat. She wiped off a tear on her face. "So..what time are we leaving?" she asked.

"As soon as Hotaru finishes her breakfast." Setsuna said sternly.

"Even a pig couldn't finish this." Hotaru muttered. Setsuna looked at her and she just smiled an contiued eating.

After breakfast, they were about to leave when doorbell rang. Setsuna answered the door only to be surprised to see Yaten and Taiki...with a baby. Like old friends, they all gather in the living room. Yaten and Taiki explained what happened.

"What? This baby is...is Seiya!" Haruka exclaimed.

"I can't explain it either. After the battle, we saw him near where Seiya died. We thought about giving him to social services but when we saw his birthmark, we knew." Taiki explained.

"Wow." Haruka said.

"I know. It is very overwhelming." Setsuna retorted.

"Uh, yeah but that's not what I meant." Haruka replied.

"What then?" Yaten asked.

"It's just...too bad he's going to grow up into an obnoxious jerk." Haruka smiled. She leaned over Seiya. The baby looked at her and squeezed his bottle of milk on her face.

"Cute." Haruka said as she wiped her face.

"Serves you right." Setsuna laughed.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, we can't go back to our planet...at least not until Seiya is old enough to understand any of this." Taiki replied.

"Then, why not stay with us? This house is big enough for all of us and a baby." Haruka offered.

"We don't want to intrude." Yaten said.

"Oh please...you won't. And take the offer, it's not everyday that Haruka will be this generous." Setsuna smiled.

"Very funny." Haruka smirked.

"Thank you." Taiki said. "Well, we better get this little guy to bed...he gets cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep."

"I'll show you to the guest room. Haruka, could you go shopping with Hotaru for her school things?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, sure." Haruka replied. The two left the house and headed to the mall. Setsuna showed Taiki and Yaten their rooms.

"What's the matter?" Yaten asked Setsuna.

"This is what she meant." she replied. Yaten looked curiouslt at her. "Before Usagi stepped into that beam...she said that there will be new beginnings. Maybe not all is lost as we thought."

"No sign of her? or Mamoru?" Taiki asked.

"No...there's no sign of their bodies or anything. But somehow, I feel that everything will be alright. That Crystal Tokyo will still be born. I don't know how to explain it." Setsuna affirmed. They all looked at the sleeping baby. They all felt it...a new day...a new beginning.

oo00oo

At the Hikawa shrine, the girls were entertaining some visitors to the shrine. Most of them were tourists. They wore prietess gowns and helped Rei and her grandfather out. For some reason, there were alot of people that day. Most of them are lining up to make wishes and pray.

"Wow, there are alot of people here." Makoto observed.

"Yeah, and not one cute guy!" Minako complained.

"Oh, Mina-chan...it's not about finding cute guys but it's the satisfaction you get for helping people." Ami said.

"Speak for yourself." Minako muttered. This made Makoto and Rei giggle.

Ami shook her head and continued to give out charms, until she saw something they've all been longing to see. Near the place where people would tie their prayers and wishes on a tree, she saw two blonde buns peering through the crowd. Ami drops the charm.

"Ami-chan? What is it?" Rei asked. Ami didn't answer her but ran towards the blonde whose back was turned to her. She was about to reach her when Luna blocks her way. She stopped and Luna motioned to follow her. She called out to the rest and they followed Luna inside a room.

"Luna! We're so glad to see you. Where's Artemis?" Minako asked.

"He told me to tell you not to worry. He'll be home when you get back." Luna replied.

"Wait, you're here...so does that mean?" Rei began to sound hopeful. Usagi must be alive.

"I saw her, just before Luna blocked me." Ami affirmed happily.

"We have to get her...we have to see her." Makoto said.

"No...Listen to me. You can't tell her anything that had happened. You'll just scare her." Luna warned.

The girls frowned at what the black cat said. Rei broke the silence, "But why? What happened?"

"After the light that cleansed everything that the dark crystal did, Queen Serenity appeared before Artemis and I. She told us that because of their sacrifice, Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san will have a chance to live out a normal life. They've doubted their love because they felt that it was already written. They never did have the chance to find out if they really love each other in this life. They were given these memories and pretty much felt that it was what they must do so they forced themselves to love each other." Luna explained.

"So, she doesn't remember...any of it?" Ami asked.

"No. Nothing. She doesn't remember being Sailor Moon or Princess Serentiy or any of the things that had happened. So does Mamoru-san. They need to find love on their own." Luna affirmed the girls.

"As long as she's alive. That's all we care about." Makoto smiled. They get out of the room and went back to their work.

Ami started to hand out charms again when a familiar voice greeted her. She looked up and sees Usagi. She was still her cheery self.

"Um..hi." Ami smiled.

"Hey, aren't you the smart girl in my class?" Usagi asked.

"Uh, yeah." Ami replied.

"Wow, it must be great to work in a shrine with all your friends." Usagi motioned towards the other girls.

"Well, we're always looking for extra help especially on the weekends. You're very welcome to join us." Rei smiled.

"Really? Cool!" Usagi exclaimed.

Then, another familiar person appeared behind Usagi. His unmistakeable dark hair and blue eyes peered above Usagi.

"I don't think you'd want an odango head in your shrine. She might bring bad luck." Mamoru said. This made Usagi to turn and look at him sternly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It''s part of the summer festivities. What about you? This is not the line for the buffet, y'know." he replied.

Usagi raised one of her eyebrows and smirked. "Well, this isn't the line for getting brians either so I think you better move because you're holding up the line."

The four girls giggled at what Usagi said. They were also a bit surprised at the maturity that she showed. Whenever Mamoru teased her, she'd usually stick her tongue out and be very childish.

"Will you guys be at the fireworks festival at the park tonight?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah...we wouldn't miss it!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Why don't we all go? together." Minako suggested.

"Ok then...I'll meet you guys at the park later!" Usagi paid for her charm and left.

Mamoru sighed and leaned on a wall. He watched as Usagi bounces off. He smiled and the girls noticed.

"You know...some girls don't like guys who teased them." Rei said.

"What? I-I don't care if she likes me or not. I don't like her...I-I don't know what you're talking about." Mamoru defended.

"Yeah...well, we never said that you liked her." Makoto mentioned. Mamoru's face turned bright red. He nervousely laughed and paid for his charm.

"You know...she likes strawberry ice cream...just so you'd know." Minako smiled. Mamoru nodded, smiled and went on his way.

"Tonight would be very interesting." Rei smiled.

Minako sighed, "Love."

"Don't worry Mina-chan, you'll find the one for you when the time comes." Ami smiled. The grils happily went back to their work. For the first time in weeks, they felt wonderful. Usagi and Mamoru were alive and that's all that matters.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I am sorry if this final chapter took so long. I hope you won't get disappointed. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 17 - The New Beginning**

The park was full of people that night. The fireworks festival aways gather people from all ages. Amidst the crowd, five girls walked side by side. They were having fun as they eat, chat and check guys out.

"Oh, what about him?" Minako pointed at a tall blonde that was near a park bench.

"I don't know...something about him looks familiar to me." Rei frowned.

"Oh, c'mon...maybe you just saw him at the shrine." Makoto implied.

"Um...I think Rei is right. Something about him is so familiar." Ami retorted.

"Let's see then." Minako grabs Usagi by the hand and they approached the tall blonde.

"Usagi-chan, pushed me." Minako whispered.

"What? I'm not going to push you." Usagi replied.

"Look, if you push me towards that guy, it'll break the ice." Minako schemed.

Usagi sighed, "Okay." She slightly pushed Minako towards the blonde. It worked but what happened next only gave Minako a very bright complexion. The tall blonde was in fact, Haruka.

"Haruka-san!" Minako gets up as fast as she could.

"I told you." Rei laughed so hard at Minako.

"Hey, just the girls I was looking fo..." Haruka stopped as she saw Usagi who was also laughing at Minako. She looked at Ami who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Haruka smiled at Usagi who blushed.

"Oh, This is Tsukino, Usagi. Usagi-chan, this is our dear friend, Tenoh Haruka." Ami introduced.

Haruka takes Usagi's hand and bends down to kiss it. Usagi blushed as she did this. "It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful girl like yourself." Haruka smiled.

"Are you here for the festival too?" Ami asked.

"No...not really. I got an invite to a gallery opening just across the street. I thought it would be good for me to re-join the human world. I've been cooped up at the house for sometime now." Haruka answered.

"Well, the human world welcomes you back." Minako smiled. "By the way, I'm sorry for the whole bumping into you thing."

Haruka combs her hair with her hand as always and smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's not everyday that I bump into a cute girl like you." Minako blushed again and the other girls giggled.

"I better go. See you around, my kittens." Haruka waved good bye and left.

"I wish she'd find what she's looking for." Usagi blurted out as they watch Haruka leaving. They turn and look at their friend.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Something in her eyes. Sadness...feeling of lost. I just wish that whatever it is, she'd find it." Usagi replied. They all smiled at what Usagi said.

The five friends walked around the park for awhile when Rei noticed a familiar dark haired guy across the crowd. She nudged Ami and the others. They took Rei's cue and hatched their plan.

"Oh, jeez..I forgot to ask Haruka-san something." Rei began.

"Oh, yeah." Ami took Rei's cue and began to act with her. "We better go to that gallery opening."

"I'll go with you." Usagi said.

"No!" the four girls chimed. Usagi took a step back at their outburst and looked at them funny.

"Y-you don't have to go. Rei-chan and Ami-chan could go...it's not that far." Makoto replied.

"Ok. Hurry back." Usagi smiled. The four girls lets out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, and while we're at the gallery, Mina-chan and Mako-chan could save a place for us so we'll have a better view of the fireworks." Ami replied.

"Sure...we'll do that." Minako smiled. Realizing that she was the only one that has nothing to do, Usagi voiced out.

"Hey, wait! What about me?" Usagi asked.

Rei noticed that Mamoru was standing near the ice cream cart. _Probably contemplating on buying Usagi-chan ice cream or not, _she thought.

"Why don't you buy the snacks?" Makoto suggested.

"Yeah...here's they money. Why not buy some ice cream?" Rei suggested as she gave Usagi money.

"Ice cream? Are you crazy? It's freezing!" Minako exclaimed only to be hardly nudged by Makoto.

"But...cold plus cold equals warm body...yeah, ice cream would be great." Minako saved. Usagi just gave her a weird look and smirked.

"Ok, so we've got assignments...now go." Ami ordered. She and Rei started to walk away, so did Makoto and Minako. Usagi, now alone, sighed and began to walk towards the ice cream stand where Mamoru was still standing. The four girls met up at a big tree near the ice cream stand and began to snoop.

Usagi arrived at the ice cream stand and began to look at their menu. Mamoru noticed the four girls peeping behind the tree and looked at who was standing next to him. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. He usually has no trouble talking to girls or even teasing Usagi, but now, he could feel butterflies in his stomach and a frog in his throat. _What the heck!_ he thought.

"You know you'll just get fatter if you eat ice cream. And only an odango-atama will buy ice cream in this cold weather." Mamoru started.

Usagi turns and sees him. "Oh, it's you." she rolls her eyes and went back in looking at the menu.

"I'm sorry...I just lost my appetite." Usagi said to the vendor and started to walk away. Mamoru follows her. She stops walking and faces him.

"Why are you following me? Can't you bother someone else?" Usagi asked.

"What can I say? You're special." Mamoru flashed his most dashing smile hoping that she'll smile back but instead she just stared at him like she was shooting daggers from her eyes.

Meanwhile, the four girls hid on another tree so they could be close enough to hear Usagi and Mamoru and not get caught snooping.

"Uh-oh...I think something's wrong." Minako obsereved.

"You mean, someone's ruining their chances." Rei pointed out to Mamoru.

"Why can't he just be nice to her?" Ami questioned.

"The man has no romantic bone in his body!" Makoto implied.

Back at Usagi and Mamoru. She was giving him real dagger looks and he's becoming really uncomfortable and scared for his life.

"Could you please leave me alone? Is your brain capable of letting me be or are you that big of an idiot?" Usagi flared.

"Ooh...I'm hurt odango. But be careful now, making a face only makes you look uglier...not that you were ever attractive." Mamoru spilled. Realizing what he just said, he wished that he could put his foot in his mouth. He was about to apologize but Usagi looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh no...she's gonna blow." Rei commented.

"God! He is an idiot!" Makoto remarked.

Usagi looked like she was about to cry. Her hands were in a fist and she was trembling in anger. Mamoru became nervous but can't seem to find the words to calm her. Suddenly, she stopped trembling and just sighed. Few tears fall from her eyes.

"Please...just leave me alone. Just let me enjoy this night, please." she drops her arms as a sign of defeat and walked away leaving Mamoru wanting to smack himself. Then, somebody slaps him hard on the back. So hard that he almost tripped.

"What th..." he looked at his assailant and finds the four girls glaring at him.

"You are such a jerk!" Rei exclaimed.

"We gave you an opening and you...ugh!" Makoto retorted.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just when I'm around her, I get nervous. So I do what I do best." Mamoru explained.

"And your best is?" Ami asked.

"Being a grade A asshole." he sighed.

"True." Minako agreed. "But don't tell us that. Go...find her...tell her what you really want her to know."

"After what I just said...I don't think that she'll even want me breathing the same air as her." he said.

"Usagi-chan is not like that, trust us. Now go!" Rei ordered. Mamoru gave out a heavy sigh and began to look for Usagi and apologize.

"He's so dead meat." Makoto uttered. The rest of the girls agreed.

oo00oo

Across the street, Haruka walks around the gallery looking at the different paintings and sculptures. They were too modern and bright for her taste. She liked Michiru's paintings. They were classic and soft. At times, she swears that her lovers paintings would move.

"Excuse me." a young woman with long red hair approached Haruka. "Aren't you Haruka Tenoh? The racer?"

"Used to be." Haruka smiled.

"I'm Yanagi. This is my opening." she replied.

"Oh...well, they're very nice." Haruka commented.

"Hm...is that why you've been looking like you'd rather be run over by a car than be here?" Yanagi asked.

"Oh...n-no. I mean it they're really nice." Haruka defended.

"It's ok. Contemporary art are not everyone's cup of tea. Actually, you remind me alot of my artist friend. You two should talk." Yanagi retorted.

"Yeah...maybe." she smiled.

"You know what? She's actually here. Wait here and I'll go get her." Yanagi left a dumbfounded Haruka. She sighed and ran her hand on her hair like she always does.

_Why am I even here?_ she thought.

"Tenoh Haruka, meet my friend..." Yanagi started. Haruka turned around and almost choked on her hors d' ouveres. Her face was drained of color. Words cannot express the surprise she felt.

"Kaioh Michiru." Yanagi introduced.

"Hello." Michiru smiled as she offered her hand.

Haruka convinced herself that she was seeing a ghost, that this was not real. That she might still be in that dark vortex. But when she reached out for her hand and felt the softness and warmth of Michiru's hand. She knew that this was real, she just couldn't believe it.

"I...I have to..." Haruka couldn't finish her sentence and suddenly rushed to the door. Michiru smirked at Haruka's behavior.

"You sure know how to scare them, Michiru." Yanagi pats her friends' shoulder and went back to entertaining her guests. Michiru frowned and followed Haruka. She finds the former racer leaning on a tree up a hill that has a great view of the park and the city.

"Wow...nice view." Michiru commented.

"I'm sorry...for rushing out like that." Haruka replied.

"Yeah...you looked like you just saw a ghost." Michiru observed.

Haruka lets out a small laugh, "Yeah, you could say that."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Michiru asked as she stares calmly at the city landscape. Haruka just stared at her. The began leaves rustles and Michiru's hair seems to dance as the wind gently breezed through them.

"It sure is." Haruka replied. She walked up behind Michiru and placed her hands on Michiru's shoulders. Michiru rested her head on Haruka's hand. The two just stood at the top of the hill, looking like the lovers they used to be. No words were spoken between them again. This night, silence was their lover.

oo00oo

Back at the park. Mamoru found Usagi sitting at a park bench. He stared at her for awhile. For him, she was perfect. Her long golden hair fastened by the two buns on top of her head. Her bright blue eyes that he could feel them pierce into his soul. Her soft, white skin that he longs to touch and her pink lips that he longs to kiss. He just wished he wouldn't screw it up.

Mamoru cautiously approached Usagi. He picked out a rose while walking towards her. He took a deep breath and offered her the rose. Usagi was startled when she saw the rose. She turns to look at who her admirer was but when she saw who it was, her smile disappeared.

"You really don't understand the concept of leaving somebody alone, do you?" she asked.

Mamoru, still holding on to the rose, sat next to her and sighed. "I won't be long. I just need to tell you something and then I'll leave..I promise."

"Fine." Usagi sighed. Mamoru wiped his forehead. He was very nervous. It's not like he had never talked to a girl before, but Usagi was different. For him, she was a dream...an unattainable dream. Something about her made him feel so at peace. He cleared his throat and began.

"For what it's worth, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or even say those nasty words. I'm really sorry." he pleaded.

"Fine, you're sorry...bye." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"I really screwed up, huh?" he asked. Usagi shot a glare at him. "Ok...I could see that you're really pissed off."

"Wow...you're a genius." she replied sarcastically.

Mamoru cleared his throat again, _It's now or never._ he thought.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that ever since I saw you...I was mesmerize." he started. Usagi frowned as he confessed his feelings.

"By the look of your face, I see that you're confused. Why do I tease you profusely if I liked you? Well...the answer is quite simple and I have no idea what it is. The truth is, I tried to talk to you but for some reason, I just tease you. I become cold towards your feelings and I didn't mean to. I've been alone for so long that I pretty much take everything too seriously. You need to know that I don't mean any of it. You're the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. You're beauty doesn't just come from your physical appearance but for some reason, you exude it from the inside as well." he confessed.

Usagi was speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. Here's the guy who have been teasing her and making her life miserable - and now, he's pouring his heart out to her.

"Anyway...I'm sorry." he apologized again. He leaves the rose next to her and began to walk away. Usagi picks the rose and gave it a sniff. She stood up and face him.

"Wait." she called out. Mamoru stopped and turned to her. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."

"Chiba Mamoru." he smiled.

"D-do you want to watch the fireworks with me? I don't think the girls will make it a-and I don't want to watch it alone." Usagi said.

Mamoru smiled and nodded. He went back and sat next to her. As the fireworks display was about to start, he noticed that she was shivering. He takes off his jakcet and placed it around her.

"Thank you." she smiled. He smiled back. Usagi never really noticed how handsome he was. His eyes were as blue as the ocean and they were full of kindness and warmth. She felt her heart skipped a beat as he puts his arms around her to warm her up.

The fireworks display starts. On top of a hill, Haruka and Michiru watches silently. Then Haruka takes Michiru's face on her hands, she brushed off a stray hair and kissed her. For the first time, Haruka felt at peace. The love of her life, her soulmate, was right there...and this time, no matter what happens, she will never leave her again.

Back at the park, the four girls are now resting under the tree. They all smiled at the sight of Usagi and Mamoru. For them, everything is as it should be. Usagi rester her head on Mamoru's shoulder. At first, he was surprised that she would even consider it but instead she lets her be and gently kissed the top of her head. To them, this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

Miles from the park, Setsuna and Taiki were watching the display from the balcony of the house. Inside, Hotaru was playing with baby Seiya and Yaten was making his bottle. As a gentle breeze passed, Setsuna closed her eyes and a smile escapes her lips.

"What is it?" Taiki asked.

"It's the new beginning. A second chance to make everything right." Setsuna replied. Taiki smiled at the guardian of time. He looked back and smiles as Hotaru is now trying to give Seiya his bottle and Yaten laughing as Seiya avoids the bottle.

"A new beginning." Taiki repeated as he watched the fireworks. Setsuna looked at him and smiled sincerely. She takes Taiki's hand and held on to it. He looked at her and smiled back.

**THE END**

* * *

_**A/N: To all the people who read and reviewed this story, Thank you so much. Your reviews kept me going. Thank you for the praises and support. I promise to write more stories for you. **_


	18. letter to the readers

For my dear readers:

Thank you for all the reviews. If you want to read more, check out my new story **Silver Millennium: The Legend of the Avatar**. This fanfic is in no way related to **_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**. Again this will be a Usagi/Mamoru fanfic but the names are based on the english version of the anime. It's my version on how Usagi and the rest found out who they were. Also, there's no particular time setting. Hope you'll have time to read and review it too. You're reviews/opinions means alot to me and it's what keeps me going. Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy it!

-freeflowing-


End file.
